Unexpected
by TheOfficialAliceCullenWannabe
Summary: Set in the beginning of new moon right after Bella's birthday part over at the Cullen's. Bella finds out that she is pregnant the day that Edward leaves... Bella\Edward.
1. Didn't see that one coming

**Unexpected**

Chapter 1: Didn't see that one coming

**(A\N: Right after Bella's birthday party over at the Cullen's. In the car.)**

The loud roar of my truck's engine filled the quiet hollowness that words were not able to fill. Edward said nothing; he had a distant look on his beautiful face as though he was not here. I blinked hard a few times to keep from crying. My birthday was disastrous. I braced myself for the wrath that will come when I uttered my next words.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, regretting-knowing I should not-having said the words.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry?! _what_ are you sorry _for_, Bella? Because it seems to me that _I_ should be the one apologizing. After all, it _was_ my fault. I regret even having come into your life. If I hadn't interfered, you would be safe. IF I _had_ stayed in Alaska, _none of this would have happened. _So yes. _**I AM SORRY.**_ I am sorry for ruining your life, endangering you, and almost nearly killing you for my own selfish pleasures. Hell, just think, if I had not interfered, you would have eventually been with Mike Newton who unfortunately is a much better choice of a person than me, because if you had chosen Newton over me, everything that you have gone through, all the problems I have caused, would have never happen. If you'd cut yourself at Mike Newton's house with Jessica and Angela there and your other _normal_ friends, what would have been the worst thing that could happen? That they couldn't find you a bandage? If you'd tripped and knock over a pile of glass plates on your own-without someone knocking you into them-even then, what's the worst? You'd get blood on the seats when they drove you to the emergency room? Mike Newton could have held your hand while they stitched you up because he wouldn't be fighting the urge to kill you the whole time he, was there. Don't blame yourself for this Bella, it will only make me more disgusted with myself."

"You don't mean that," I said, my voice was broken from keeping my sobs in for so long and the words barely came out in a whisper.

"Oh, believe me, I do." He disagreed viciously. When I could not hold my tears any longer, I let out a gasp and let the waterworks flow freely. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my sweater embarrassed that I was crying in front of Edward. He instantly regretted saying his harsh words, but I knew he was right. I wasn't good enough for him. It was what he was trying to tell me through the message.

"I'd rather die than be with Mike Newton."

"Stop exaggerating." He said with a roll of his eyes. I shot daggers at him pointedly with my eyes.

"Take me home right now, Edward." We still hadn't moved an inch from his driveway. The truck had already started up, and he carefully maneuvered my truck out of the Cullen's driveway. We did not speak a word to each other on the way over, and I was building up the courage to say something when we arrived at my driveway.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked.

"I should go home."

"Please?" I pleaded with the puppy dog look on my face I knew he could not resist.

"Fine. I'll stay tonight."

"Perfect." I smiled and climbed out of the truck with my gifts under my good arm. I was having little trouble balancing them, so Edward immediately took them and walked me to my door.

"I'll meet you upstairs."

And with that he ducked into the night. I sighed and opened the front door with the key under the eave. The house was silent. Odd. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note written in my father's sloppy handwriting.

_Bells,_

_Sorry I'm not there to ask you about your evening over at the Cullen's. I got call from the station and had to leave immediately. Sorry, I know it was your birthday but I could not ignore the sudden emergency. I'll be back in the morning, hopefully._

_-Charlie_

Well then, I guess Edward and me have the house to us then. Lovely.

I ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time thankfully without falling down flat on my face. I kept my sweats in the bathroom for nights like these. The hot water stung my injury, and I winced at the pain. I let tonight's events finally sunk in. I was almost killed. It's not like my life has never been in danger before, but this time it was different. I was almost killed by someone that was basically apart of my family. It hurt me more than James' sudden appearance in my life ever could have. I was convinced that Edward would eventually change me into one of them. Maybe he might have changed his mind after tonight? Not likely. But I _will_ change his mind. There was another thing I wanted that I fear would be different when I turn into a vampire. And I think it might be harder to convince him to do that than turning me into a vampire. Both scenarios involve him, so he's going to have to agree to it. Since he doesn't agree to me becoming a vampire, than I'm going to give a shot at the _other_ idea that had popped into my head three weeks ago. I will be different when I become a vampire. Will I want Edward the same way that I do now, or will that change to? So I'm going to have to persuade him, or maybe seduce would be the right word for it? I was going to try tonight. It was like everything had been planned out. Charlie was gone until probably tomorrow afternoon, we had no super human hearing audience, and we had the whole house to ourselves for the entire night. It couldn't be any more perfect. I turned of the water and climbed out of the shower awkwardly with one hand while the other one (the injured one) curled against my chest. I dried myself quickly, hurting my self a few times when the towel fibers touched my wound. I didn't bother drying my hair with a blower, so I let it-hung damp around my shoulders. I ran a brush through my towel dried hair and got dressed thoroughly. I brushed my teeth awkwardly with my left hand since any tiny movement from my right arm caused me to flinch. I put on my brave faced and walked to my room where Edward was waiting for me in the center of the bed right where I wanted him.

"Hey," He whispered quietly.

"Hi,"

We sat in front of each other when I broke the silence.

"Listen, I know this night didn't exactly as was planned, but we don't need to be unhappy about it."

"You're right," He said a slow smile spreading across his face, not reaching his eyes.

"I am?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

It was now or never.

"I thought we could try something…?" It sounded more like a question than what I was aiming for, a demand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. My arms left his neck and traveled to his black button down shirt. I unbuttoned the first three, but before I could continue, my arms were pinned above my head on the pillow. He growled into my mouth, making the kiss deepen. He pulled away all to suddenly.

"No. It's not possible for us. It. Will. Not. Happen. I will not endanger your life, Isabella." He growled at me in disapproval.

"I was thinking we could just try." I muttered quietly, barely hearing my voice but knowing Edward could loud and clear.

"I. Said. No." He had said his final words.

"Please?" I asked sweetly knowing he had made up his mind and he was not going to change it. Stupid stubborn bipolar vampire.

He said nothing. A look of conflict and almost defeat dominated his angry facial expression. I could tell he was debating whether or not to give into desires.

"Bella," He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. "Why now?"

"Because when I become a vampire," He opened his mouth to interrupt but I quickly returned speaking. "Okay, _if_ I become a vampire, I will be different. I'm afraid I won't want you the same way. All I'll be thinking about is _blood, blood, and more blood_. I know intellectually that I'll be the same, but _physically_ I will be different. Right now, physically, there's nothing more in want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I will be myself...after a while. But physically…" I muttered on, my voice getting lower through my speech. Edward's head hung low, not wanting to look into my eyes. He played idly with the fingers on my left hand. His bronze mane stuck out in all different kinds of directions, shining in the moonlight that illuminated my dark room.

"Bella, I could kill you," Edward whispered softly.

"You won't." I argued stubbornly.

"How do you know? It's not like you could tell that everything will be fine."

He was right. But I knew someone who did.

I quietly got up and went digging for my cell phone in my purse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Alice."

He frowned and was about to begin to argue but I cut him off.

"3…2…1..." I counted waiting for Alice's personalized ring tone to come on.

"_I am, I'm too fabulous_. _I'm so fierce that it's so nuts_. _I live to be model thin_. _Dress me; I'm your mannequin_. _J'adore Vivienne habillez-moi,_ _Gucci, Fendi, and Prada. Valentino, Armani too_, _Merde, I love them Jimmy Choo_. _Fashion put it all on me_. _Don't you want to see these clothes on me_? _Fashion put it all on me_. _I am anyone you want me to be…" _[Fashion by Lady Gaga]

I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Alice."

"Put. him on."

I smiled to myself as I replied, "Okay."

I knew I could count on her. Edward took the phone in his hand and lightly held it away from his ear, but close enough to hear.

"Good evening, Alice."

A scream came from the phone. Alice was arguing on the other line with Edward.

"Okay, Alice… Yes, I trust you… It's too dangerous…Yes, I know…you spoke with Carlisle?... He said it was fine?... I still don't trust myself, Alice… No, Alice I wouldn't bet against you…"

I put a pillow over my mouth to keep muffle my laughter.

"Fine, Alice… Yes, Alice… Will it really be okay?... Okay fine, I trust you… Oh, they did, did they?....Huh. I'm going to have a little talk with my brothers when I get home…He didn't I will _murder_ him…Tell Rosalie to look after her husband…she just might find him dead in the morning if she doesn't…oh… she said it was okay?...perfect…Tell Emmett 'Sex Ed' is coming after him…"

"OOOOH!!!!!!! I'M SO SCARED I MIGHT SHIT IN MY PANTS!!!!" Emmett screamed so loudly into the receiver I heard him from were I was standing.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!!! LANGUAGE!!!!" Esme yelled back with even more power in her voice than Emmett had.

I heard laughing on the other end of the phone and, "Sorry mom."

Edward chuckled, though his heart-breaking smile did not reach his eyes.  
"Okay, Alice…Goodbye, Alice." He snapped the phone shut with a flick of his fingers.

"ItoldyousoItoldyousoItoldyousoItoldyousoItoldyousoITOLDYOUSOOOOO!!!" I jumped up and down on my bed mocking him. He stopped me when he pounced. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me so passionately that it took my breath away. He pulled the cover above us and proceeded with my dangerous desire.

*++**~**+++***+***+++**~**++*

**3 weeks later**

I found myself sprawled on the bathroom floor. I had been vomiting since Monday, and it was now Friday. I had no idea what was wrong with me, until this morning.

I was pregnant.

I didn't know how it was possible, but I was. My period had been missing for 3 days. I was going to give birth to a half-vampire, half-human. I decided I wasn't going to tell Edward until this evening. He had been acting very…different since the incident at my birthday party. There was something wrong, and it scared me. He seemed so…distant lately, and I don't know why. I mean I give myself a paper cut, and all hell breaks loose. What was wrong with me? I mean even though everyone said it was not my fault, it completely was and everyone was fully aware of that, they just didn't want to admit it. Especially Edward. He was blaming it all on him, when he didn't do anything wrong. All he did was do everything right. It was all _me. My fault._ No one can change that. I was scared, to tell the truth. I was terrified. Not because of the party. But because of what is now inside me. I'm completely aware that it might kill me. I mean,_ hello,_ it was a supernatural being! And I'm just frail, human Bella. I knew I had to talk to Carlisle. I'm sure he was never aware that this could have been possible. He never said anything about it. Nor warned us. Alice probably already knew.

"_I am, I'm to fabulous. I'm so fierce that it's so nuts. I live, to be model thin. Dress me, I'm your mannequin…"_

Speak of the Devil.

"Hello, Alice?"

"Bella! Where are you?! Edward and I have been waiting _forever_ for you. Do you realize what time it is??"

No, I did not.

"Alice, I'm not going to go to school today. I feel awful." I explained.

"Bella, are you alright? I can't _see_ anything that involves you. It's like you've disappeared into thin air."

"I'm fine. Just a little sick. On second thought, maybe I will go to school, I'm feeling better already." I lied.

"Okay, we'll wait for you."

"I'm getting dressed now. Bye,"

"Bye," _Click._

I sighed. I was only going to school to show them I'm fine. _And_ I was anxious to see Edward. I smiled at the thought of having his child. I knew he would be a great father. There was only one thing that stood in our way: My parents. Oh, they will be so disappointed in me. I never wanted to be the girl that got knocked up by her boyfriend at eighteen. Charlie will probably try to shoot Edward. Renee will have hysterics.

I had finally gotten up from the cold comforting bathroom floor to get ready for a likely terrible day at school. I wasn't going to tell my parents anytime soon, so why bother worrying. _Stop doubting yourself, Bella._ Okay, so maybe I do need to worry, but I still won't tell them until the Cullens know and Carlisle tells me I should. Wow, this is going to be a long day. Even though it' still early, I had a bump right in the middle of my stomach. It wasn't conspicuous, but it was noticeable when you stared at it for a long time and realize it's actually there. Maybe this will go through just like any normal pregnancy. I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out the door. It was cold today, but it wasn't raining. The sky was overcast. I'd learned to love the rain because it meant I'd get to see Edward. I checked the time. _8:00._ Ugh. I'll _never_ make it to my second class with my slow truck.

When I had finally arrived at school, Alice pounced before I even got out of my truck.

"Oh, thank God! She seems fine but I still can't see anything! This is so frustrating! Why has everything gone so haywire?! UGHHHHH!!!" Alice screamed. I covered my ears when she continued to banter on and on. She was right next to me, there was no need for screaming. Edward stood by my side, saying nothing. Like he had for the past week. I held back a scream. The last thing I wanted to do right now was have a fight with Edward. Alice wasn't her usual happy self these days. Neither of the other Cullens came to school. The day went on in a blur. I paid attention to my classes to keep my mind of other things. But even though I tried to block it out, a worried little voice in the back of my head told me I should be terrified of what was to come. _What was what to come?_ Edward's reaction? Will he accept my pregnancy happily? Or will he not want the child? Maybe I _should_ be terrified. I found myself nervous at the end of all my classes. How will I bring up the subject? Edward had followed me home today. We were both sitting on the couch watching a random movie when he finally spoke in for what seemed like forever.

"Come for a walk with me?" He suggested suddenly.

"Sure…" I replied back hesitantly.

We walked into the light mist. It was going to rain soon, so the walk would have to be short. I was nervous without a reason to be. It's just I had a feeling at the pit of my stomach that this was going to be bad. Why in the world would he want to talk to me out here? My fears were confirmed when he uttered his next words.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I was speechless. He waited for me to say something. He patiently waited, leaning against a tree trunk with his hands in his pockets looking more than ever like a Greek god with his hair dripping against his face as small raindrops fell from the sky.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. Even though I knew the reason they're leaving. _Me._

"Bella, how much longer can we stay here? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We would've had to leave sooner or later. But we figured sooner would have been better. Giving you a clean break would've been nice." He said, pain clear on his face.

"So, you're leaving me?" Sadness crept in through my voice, and tears were bound to come next. I felt numb. I couldn't move. It was like the world had turned upside down. The rain hit my face with force, realizing the mist had now become heavy rain falling from the sky, almost as if the sky was crying with me.

"Yes. Bella, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not human. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry," I stared at his dark eyes, realizing he hadn't hunted this week. I swore I could stare right into his soul; even though he doubt he even had one.

"You. Don't. Want. Me?" My voice breaking once I finished my sentence.

"No,"

"So, everything you've done to me, everything you've said to me, everything, all of it, was a _lie?_" I whispered, since I now felt so numb it felt like I had no voice.

"It was not a lie. I will always and have loved you, in a way. But I just can't do it anymore, Bella. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not anymore. It's not who I am. When I'm around you, I feel like I'm human when I'm not. And it's just not working for me. So I've got to go to escape it."

"Will you promise me something though? If it's not to much to ask?" He said, waiting for my reply.

"Anything."

"Promise not to do anything reckless and stupid?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded my head.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," I looked up to meet his eyes. "I promise this will be the last time you'll ever see me." My heart broke even more, if that was possible.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said finally. He turned to leave but I ran to him, clinging to his jacket desperately.

"Don't…leave…please," Stopping to emphasize each word, my voice breaking when I did. He gently prying my fingers from his jacket and put them at my sides, leaning in to plant a kiss at my forehead.

"Take care of yourself," and then he was gone.

He's gone.

He doesn't want me anymore. Doesn't want _us._

He left.

I didn't notice I was on the floor until the rain was pouring down, mourning with me. I didn't feel anything. It was like my whole body had been paralyzed and my heart had been ripped out of my chest. It hurt worse than when James had attacked me. Much worse. Physical pain and emotional pain were different. Physical can be healed through little time, and emotional may never go away. Physically, my body had not been hurt, emotionally I had been damaged beyond repair. The whole life I had chosen, the family I had decided to join, my entire future crashed, and crumbled right before my eyes. I felt myself sinking into black water. I tried resurfacing, but I wouldn't come back out. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I was panting from the effort to keep myself alive. The last thing I saw was Edward's beautiful face in my mind.

Everything went black.

***

I woke up to the sound of two people talking. I was sitting in a hospital bed, attached to IV and a heart monitor. I closed my eyes again and pretended to sleep, so that I could hear what they seemed to be talking about. I was the topic.

"Charlie, I have some news to tell you,"

"Well, spit it out, Dammit."

"When we did the tests to see if she had any injuries, we found out that your daughter was pregnant."

I cringed. I listened even more intently.

The doctor continued, "She's 3 1\2 weeks. Apparently, her boyfriend is the father."

Charlie sighed, muttering under his breath.

"Are you sure it isn't a mistake? Bella's not the kind of girl that would get pregnant at barely eighteen years old."

"No, sir, I assure you we are absolutely positive that your daughter is now carrying a child. I would normally say congratulations, but I believe in this case, it will not be necessary."

"Are you sure the reason they left is because Dr. Cullen got a job offer in L.A.?" Ah, sunny L.A., the last place they would really go.

"Positive."

"I'll leave you two alone. She should be up any minute." The Doctor said.

"Good. I need to have a word with her." Oh, God this was going to be bad. I really hoped he didn't yell. It wouldn't hurt me if he did, considering I've been so hurt that I can't hurt anymore. The numb feeling again started to swell up in my chest again, making breathing harder. The door quietly closed, and distant footsteps walked down the hallway until they couldn't be heard anymore. Charlie sat quietly on the chair, waiting for me to wake up so he can unleash his wrath upon me. He will call mom soon if I don't wake up so I let my eyelids fluttered open to reveal a bright, white room.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, how you feeling kiddo?"

"Fine,"

"Bella, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Suspicion seeped through his voice, lacing it with anger, doubt, and fear.

"He left me," I stated. My voice sounded dull, and lifeless.

"Yes, I know. Anything else?" I was hurt that he didn't care if I was pained by the fact _he_ left.

"The morning he left, I found out that…I was pregnant with _his_ child."

Disappointment was clear and Charlie's face.

"How could you Bella? I thought you weren't like that. I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Him." He pointed at the cross hanging on the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes. Charlie was never the religious type. He spent his Sundays worshipping fishing.

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm calling Renee."

I shrugged. I didn't really care anymore what my parents thought of me. The worst thing they could do, has already happened anyway. Charlie pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and held it out to me. This was going to be bad.

"Hello?" My mother's voice said on the other line.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good, here at home, cooking."

"Are you trying to poison Phil?"

Her tinkling laugh rang on the other line.

"Where are you, dear?"

"Oh, me? Same as always. In a hospital wrapped in gauze and plaster."

"What happened this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, oh. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom, I called you to tell you something."

"Okay…? Why don't you come out and say it?"

"MomI'mpregnant." I mumbled quickly, hoping she wouldn't understand.

"What? Say again?" Wish granted.

"Mom…I'm…pregnant."

Silence.

"Put Charlie on." She finally said. I held Charlie the phone, he protested but I mouthed 'She wants to talk to you.' He took the phone from my hands. Hesitantly he put it at his ear.

"Hello? Renee?"

She was screaming on the other line so loud Charlie had to held he phone away from his ear.

"What?...Of course I took care of her!...I was out of town…I trusted her enough to be alone for one night!...I didn't know he would be with her…It was an emergency!…No, I'm not happy about it… What's worse is he left…you heard right…He. Left… I don't know if he knew…his father got an offer from another hospital…It was rather quick…She's in the hospital because she went missing for a day and a half and then someone from the reservation found her on the forest floor, out cold…Yes, she was treated with medical help after that…She didn't wake up for days…The doctor did some tests on her…And then they told me she was pregnant today…and when she woke up, she told me she had just found out the day he left…It's been three weeks…Not one call…I didn't call you sooner because I knew you would panic…Yes, Renee, next time I will tell you…She's not fine…No, she isn't…She really loved that boy…You should come up here…maybe you should talk to her in person…okay…bye, Renee."

"Did he know you were pregnant?" Charlie asked me.

"No. I planned to tell him that evening but it was sort of…ruined I guess." I murmured, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Dad, I'm tired. I'm going to go back to sleep now,"

"Goodnight, kiddo."

"Goodnight."

I sank into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

I awoke again to two people talking, this time it was Billy and Charlie.

"Well, Charlie? You said you wanted to talk to me. What about?" Billy asked.

"She's pregnant."

"With her current boyfriend's child." Billy said suspiciously.

"Her _ex-_boyfriend."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

The door opened.

"Charlie?! Bella?! Oh my God, is she okay? My poor baby!" Renee screeched.

"SHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Oh, sorry." I felt her warm hand touch my face slightly, and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Honey? Sweetie? Wake up, mommy's here."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You came."

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you were mad with me."

"No, never, honey. I was just a little upset for a while. That's all. But it's okay now."

"Okay."

"Listen sweetheart," She started. "I know you know what you did was wrong, But…why? Why, Bella? I mean you and I both know you aren't that kind of girl. You've learned through experience that young marriage and pregnancies are horrible decisions." Of course I learned from her mistakes.

"I don't know, mom. I guess…hormones?" I said hesitantly. Disbelief clearly written on her face.

"Bella, you were born in your mid-30's and keep on getting more mature every single year."

I shrugged.

"I love him." I said, whisperingly, not trusting my voice. The traitor breaking every time it got the chance. Renee sighed.

"I loved Charlie, too. Sweetie, it's a phase." Anger boiled inside me for once.

"Don't. you. _Dare._ Don't you dare confuse what you had with Charlie was what I had with Edward. Knowing you, it probably resembled to a one night stand." I spat back vigorously.

"Isn't that exactly what _you_ had?" She said, venom seeping through her voice.

"No. What…what…_Edward_ and I had was love. Pure love. Something _you_ wouldn't understand!" I had difficulty saying _his_ name. I quickly felt myself going numb. I was fully aware Charlie was in the room, listening intently, but I did not care.

"Charlie, I'm leaving. It seems I am not needed here." And with that, she stormed out of the room in such fury the walls could have been lit on fire with the anger pouring out of her. She slammed the door as hard as she could, it hurt when she did. It even plastered a little bit my destroyed heart. It's like I didn't have a heart anymore. When he left, he took everything inside of me with him, leaving me an empty shell.

Charlie turned to me, "Bella, that was uncalled for."

I just shook my head at him. Billy had rolled himself out of the room while I had that disturbing conversation with Renee. I wondered when I would get out. I was getting pretty sick of the IV I felt like ripping it off, but the drugs seemed to keep me out of the real world. I wish I would just evaporate into thin air, or die, but since I can't do neither, I'm going to have to live. Not for me. Not for _him_. But for the baby. It's the only thing that matters to me now. _My baby._ The only reason for my existence, now. I live for her\him. I love the unborn being with all my heart and soul.

"Dad, when can we leave the hospital?" Charlie was staring out of the window, almost trance-like.

"Today Bells. They just need you to start walking so we could go home."

"Let's do it then."

"Alright, I'll call the doctors." Charlie stood up and left to go find them. I slowly started to get up with ease.

After they did a full body scan, they let me go. I was finally free from the machines, thank God. It was good to be back in my jeans and converse, getting rid of that horrible hospital gown was the best. I was now supposed to come to the hospital every month so they could check out if the baby was fine. Perfect, I thought. Another reason to go to the hospital. I felt empty. The only thing that kept me sane was my unborn child. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I didn't have it to keep me together; I would surely go insane.

"Bella, I got to go to the station for a while. Do you think you would be okay all by yourself?" Charlie asked when we had arrived home.

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to go to La Push anyway."

"Why?" I had been thinking a lot in the hospital that I really wanted to see Jacob, he always made me smile when I was around him. He was like the daylight to my cloudy day.

"I want to see Jacob. I haven't heard or seen him in a long time." I doubted I would smile, but at least I would feel better. I didn't want to be in an empty house, it made me feel lonely.

Charlie smiled, his mustache curving upward, his hidden dimples finally showed.

"Okay, Bells, just be careful on the drive over there. I'll be back around six. Tell Billy I said hi." Charlie made his way out the driveway in his cruiser while I headed for the truck. Once I got in, I realized the stereo was still installed. I went inside the house and took out a long, sharp knife out of one of the cabinets and made my way to my truck. I battled with the wires, cutting myself many times, tears stinging the newly made wounds. I stabbed the stereo they gave me as if it were my own heart. I continued trying to take it out, hurting myself in the process. One hour later, I had taken it completely out. I wrapped it up in a black garbage bag and tossed it in the very back of my closet, where it would never be seen again. After I washed myself up and calmed myself down I drove down to La Push. I was so happy about seeing Jacob I could almost smile. My cell phone rang. I look at the screen. _Unknown._ Odd.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard heavy breathing on the other line, but did not hear anyone speak.

"Hello?" I asked again. "Who is this?"

Nothing.

"Hellooo???"

_Click._

Idiot. I snapped my phone shut and put it back in my purse.

I was finally at the Black's house, barely out of the car when Jacob pulled me into one of his bone crashing hugs.

"Bella!"

"Jacob!"

We both laughed as he twirled us around. I was getting a bit nauseous.

"Whoa! Slow down! Remember I'm pregnant!" He stopped.

I stared into his eyes and saw pure horror.

"You-you're-you're pre-pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, didn't Billy tell you that?" I turned around and saw Billy rolling towards us.

"Bella. Always a pleasure to see you." Billy said, unpleasantly. He was not happy to see me. I nodded in response.

"Jacob, I want to have a word with Bella. Would you go back into the garage for a minute, please?"

"S-sure." Jacob walked back into the shack, closing the door behind him. Billy led me into the house, I swore I heard a frustrated scream in the distance.


	2. Confession

**Chapter 2: **Confession

Billy looked at me from his wheel chair, disappointment clearly written on his face. I sank deeper into the narrow sofa, uncomfortable. He had not said a word since we entered the house. He opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"Bella," he started. "You were unable to stay away from those-those _monsters_-" I opened my mouth to protest but he continued as if I wasn't bothered by the fact that he just called the people I loved monsters.

"You were friends to them, and that was very horrid decision you made. You crossed the line when you started to date Edward Cullen-" I flinched at the sound of his name. "But this Bella, this is a whole new level, it was very stupid, for lack of a better word. This violates the treaty just so you know. **(A\N: Bella knew of the treaty and werewolves already.)** I'm going to have to speak with Sam." He rolled off to his room, leaving me shocked. I stomped off to the garage, fuming. When I got to the door that separated the house from the backyard, I pulled it open with all my might, and to my great amusement, Jacob was listening on the other side of the door causing him to fall down when I opened the door. I laughed, _actually laughed_, and helped him up.

"Sorry," I muttered. He quickly brushed his clothes, grabbed my hand, and led me to his shack.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked when were out of Billy's hearing range.

"Nothing."

"What did he mean, 'The Treaty'? And what does Sam have to do with any of this?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe you should ask Billy." I suggested. Jacob thought his father's superstitions were silly, and I couldn't possibly tell him.

"Can't you tell me?"

"Sorry, I can't. This is between you and your father." I muttered. He sighed dramatically and fell backwards in the only chair he had in his personal garage. I looked around my surroundings and saw red Volkswagen, almost completely finished.

"Is this your car?" I asked, faking a smile. It was painful to do so, knowing there was no more reason to smile anymore.

"Yeah, an old Rabbit-1981, a classic."

"How's it going?"

"Almost finished." He said happily. He quietly got up from the chair and made his way to his-almost-finished-car. His hand stroked lovingly the top and hood of his favorite vehicle.

"Are you sure you want to stay in here and watch me build a car? It's going to be really boring for you. I mean, not even my guy friends are patient enough to handle it." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Who are these friends of yours you talk so much of?"

"Wow, you've only been here, like, ten minutes and you're already asking me about my life." He looked up at me from the floor, where he was now under the car, doing God knows what.

"I get curious." I said innocently.

"Yeah, I can imagine." He said, reminding me of our last conversation on the La Push beach, where I practically dragged the information out of him.

He sighed and continued, "There names are Quil and Embry."

"What kind of names are those?"

"Quil's is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They get really pissed off if you mention how weird those names are."

"Good friends?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names." He chuckled. He suddenly got very serious. Here we go again.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Bella? Does Charlie know? Does…does _he_ know?" Jacob stuttered.

"Charlie was one of the first to find out, then my mom, then your dad, then you. He doesn't know, that night, I planned to tell him…he just didn't give me the chance." My voice broke as the last word uttered out of my mouth. Even then I continued, "As for your other question…I just never thought of it, really."

"You should've."

"I know."

I asked him about his other friends, and school. He replied, "Everything's cool." That's how it went for a few hours, until I suddenly realized the time.

"I should get going."

"Okay see ya later." He waved from under the car. I arrived at Forks just in time to prepare Charlie's dinner. Lasagna was on the menu for tonight. It was his favorite, and I needed to butter up to him in order for him to help me through this since I had no one else.

"Hey, kiddo. How's Jake and Billy?" He said when he came into the front door. "Is that lasagna I smell?"

"Hey, dad. They're good. Had a fun time with Jake. And yes, I am making lasagna…It's your favorite right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He hung up his gun belt and his jacket in the small closet across the front door in the hall.

"It always was."

I was so hungry. I continued to have morning sickness, and I was now experiencing abdominal pain. I'm going to have to go to the obstetrician soon.

"Dad, I'm going to call the hospital and schedule an appointment with an obstetrician. I want to see if everything's okay." I said when we were eating at the small dining table we had in the kitchen.

"Alright, Bella. You want me to come with you right?"

"No, I can go by myself."

"Oh, Bella remember you have to go to school tomorrow…" Charlie said.

"Huh?" I wasn't aware that today was Sunday.

"Yeah, I know you had a rough week, but you seem fine. I don't want you to screw your studies up just because of the pregnancy."

Ugh, school. Probably the whole town already knows about the baby I was now carrying, and with my luck, who knows what will happen at school. Gossip will be flying everywhere.

"Okay, dad." I replied, sadly.

"Just give me a call if anything goes wrong. Or if you get hurt. I'll be there."

"Thanks dad." I got up and started to wash the dishes. When I had cleaned the kitchen up, I went up stairs to my room. When the door closed behind me, I sank down to the floor, my back rolling against the hard wood, and started sobbing quietly. Tomorrow, was probably going to be the second worst day of my life.


	3. Pain

Chapter 3: Pain

**Alice's POV**

It was so weird not knowing what was going to happen next. I was worried my visions were slipping away. Every time I tried to catch a glimpse of Bella's future, I got a few flickers, and then it would all disappear. Jasper comforted me, though I appreciated it, it did not help. Nor even the calming essence he carried around helped. Nothing did. Edward came home at that moment. Drenched with rain water. I didn't even notice it was raining outside. His future was all mixed up in a jumble of pain and angst. I got up from my position in the family room couch and got a towel from the linen closet. I gave it to him, but he just shrugged it of, wetting the floor in the process.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked frantically.

"Edward?" No answer.

"Edward!"

Still no answer! So infuriating!

"EARTH TO EDWARD!! COME IN EDWARD!!! SPEAK!!!!"

Silence. He went up to his room, his leather boots squeaking against the ceramic tiles. Carlisle was in his office, reading the thickest book of life, he paid attention all of a sudden to Edward and me. Everyone did. Rose and Emmett, who were in a compromising position, brushed themselves off, and went downstairs. Edward brushed passed them without a word.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. He's not speaking. Has he gone MUTE?!"

"Silly Alice, vampires can't go mute." Emmett chuckled.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Rose and I said in sync.

"Sorry." He shrank back when Rosalie glared deadly at him. I huffed loudly, and made my way to Edward's room. I can be really annoying when I felt like it.

"Eddie!!!! Tell me what happened!!! Please!!" I jumped up and down on the couch he was sitting on.

"Enough, Alice!" Edward shouted. Yes!

"Come onnn!!!!!! I whined. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alright Alice, you want to know?" He said angrily, pushing me off the couch in one of his swift hand movements. I gasped. He would never do that to me.

"I broke up with Bella!" He sobbed.

"YOU…YOU…WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" I stood up from my hurt position in the floor and slapped him so hard, he broke the wall.

"Alice…" He looked up at me with a hurt expression on his face. Now you know what it feels like, jackass.

"HOW COULD YOU?!!!? SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!!!" I stomped out of his room and slammed the door with such force, it broke. I went downstairs to the garage, were I kept my bright yellow Porsche **(A\N: Alice already had a Porsche.)** and drove to Bella's house. There was no one there. It was completely empty. I went inside the house, using the key from under the eave so I wouldn't have to break it down. I entered Bella's room and picked up her journal. I have had visions of her writing it in the morning, just before school. I opened it to the last entry.

**September 4, 2005**

**I woke up today, nauseated, and full of cramps. I thought it was my period, but when I got to the bathroom, I still hadn't gotten it. I wondered what it could be. My period was never late. When I was looking around my room for some pills, I came across something I hadn't seen since I first moved to Forks. The pregnancy test my mother had packed for me when I came here. I asked her about it, telling her I wouldn't be that irresponsible, but she said I would need it someday. I took it in the bathroom and tried it out. My worst fears were confirmed; I was pregnant, and Edward was not here. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost. He had been…distant lately, I couldn't help to think it was because of the incident at the Cullen's house. If I ever see Jasper I will have to tell him that I forgive him, and that it wasn't his fault. It was mine. It was my fault I had to give myself that fucking paper cut, not his. It wasn't Edward's fault that he knocked me into the table that night, in fact, he was just trying to protect me, like he always does, though he insists it was all his fault. He can be a little masochistic and self-loathing. I can't tell anyone yet. I plan to tell him this evening, I just hope he takes the news well. I know in my heart he will be a great father… I'm so worried he won't accept it. I just talked with Alice, and I told her I would be on my way to school. She said she couldn't see anything. I wonder if it's because of the baby? She'll be the second to know. She was always my sister; my best friend. Even though she tortures me with makeup and clothes, I couldn't' ask for a better sister than her. I know she loves me, and I know I couldn't love her anymore than I already do. I shall tell Carlisle after, so he can check if the baby is good and healthy. I wouldn't mind so much if it was born half-vampire half-human, just as long as it was healthy. –Bella**

I felt venom come up to my eyes, as if to cry. I dropped to the floor, sobbing dryly. She was pregnant. I couldn't help to think this was all my fault.

**Bella's POV**

I got to school on time, earning stares in my direction. But truth be told, they weren't staring at me, they were staring at my stomach. While I was walking to class, I saw Jessica and Lauren making there way to me. Oh, no, please, Lord, not them!

"Bella, we heard you got knocked up." Lauren sneered.

"Does the term pregnancy exist in that snooty little head of yours? Knocked up is a vulgar explanation for what I'm carrying inside of me. I would prefer that you used the word pregnant when speaking of me. And if you must know, yes, I am pregnant."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I bet that's why they left didn't they? Poor little Bella, you must be so alone." She smiled smugly at me, just as I was about to punch her square in the face someone beat me to it.

"Don't you _ever_, speak that way to my sister ever again, because if you do I will break every bone in that fake body of yours." Alice said viciously. I looked at her and saw the golden eyes I'd thought I'd never see again.

**A\N: I need reviews!! If not I will not post the next chapter! I know, I'm evil. Bwa-Ha-Ha-Ha!!!! **

**Seriously guys, please??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all! :)**


	4. Happiness

**A\N: [LOL. Srry for the cliffie! Lovey the reviews! Thank you all my wonderful fans! Love ya all! I will be updating less recently becuz I got new books and I want to read them all! I just wrote the chapter in the morning, I fell asleep at 3:00am!!! I was reading the fabulous series of L.J. Smith, The Vampire Diaries and it rocks! I recommend it to all of you!!! I'm torn between Stephan and Damon!!! ;) wow this is a realllllly longgg author's note.]**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own twilight, and neither do you! (unless ur stephenie meyer! ) she rockzzz my world!!!! :) P.S. I knowwww, Alice is AWESOME!!!! This chap will have BFF\sister bonding. I think I will cry…;) Edward is a really big jerk, I wanted to punch him in the face after that conversation with Bella in the car. He's so meannn! And so is Renee! *Huffs* **

**Chapter 3: Happiness**

**Bella's POV**

I looked down at the bloody mess Alice made. I saw Alice holding her breath, and backing away from the scene of the crime. I can't believe she's still here! I thought they all left, at least that's what Charlie said. She must have left, stayed behind, for me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and the I felt a horrible clogging in my throat. She's such a good sister. But, she left everything! Her family, her love, for me? Terror was through me. Oh, Alice. What have you done? I rushed up to her, where she was nearing the exit of the school, beckoning me to follow her. Once we were safe and out of the watchful eyes of the bystanders, We hugged each other hard, kissing each others heads and sobbing into the other one's shoulders.

"Oh, Bella, I could never leave you! You're the sister I always wished I had!" **(A\N: Srry Rosalie and Rosalie fans. I think she's awesome but not a very good sister.)**

"I know Alice! Me too! But how can you leave your family and your love? I feel awful of all of this. This is all my fault!"

"No Bella! Don't say that! It's nobody's fault but Edward's! He's the one that left you!" **(A\N: I'm team Switzerland! I'm only hating on Edward because of what he did. He's not going to be in the story much sooner either./ Sorry Team Edward fans! My heart belongs to Edward but my body belongs to Taylor Lautner. Sooo HAWT!!!) **

"I'm the one that had to give myself that _fucking _paper cut!"

"He's the one that knocked you into the table!"

"True, Alice. But it's my fault your family is falling apart!"

"No it's his!"

"Mine!"

"His!"

"Mine!"

"His!"

"Mine!"

"His!"

**(A\N: okay, lol, I should stop. That's it, no more interruptions! On with the story!)**

I stroked her short black hair, sobbing and hyperventilating on her shoulder. Shudders ran through my body and the lump in my throat just got worse.

"Bella, you should really stop crying, it's bad for the baby." She said, while prying my fingers of her blouse and hair.

"You know?!" I questioned while I wiped the sleeve of my sweater across my cheek.

"Of course I do! I read your journal."

"You…_what?_"

She cringed softly, "I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I got so frustrated with not seeing anything! And I entered your room, saw the little brown journal, and read the last entry. My brother is a heartless creature I swear."

"I don't want to talk about it Alice." I said stubbornly while wiping the last of my tears. The bile in my throat had gone down, and I was starting to fell better.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"We should go before they call the police Alice." I said, heading for her Porsche.

"Oh, believe me, they already have," She tapped her temple, indicating her eyes. "Psychic, remember?"

I laughed half-heartedly remembering that even though Alice was here, I was dead inside.

We sped to my house, and Alice ordered for me to pack my things. We were leaving. I wrote a note to Charlie in my sloppy handwriting, tears once again came to my eyes, knowing I'd never see him again:

**Charlie,**

**I am really sorry about everything. About Edward, about the pregnancy, but most importantly, I'm sorry about running away. You're a great father, but I can't stand another minute here in Forks. I'm not going to Florida, nor Phoenix. I've run away with Alice, who had also left her family to protect me. We can't see each other anymore, you can't call me. I', sorry again, I just think this is the best way.**

**Love you always with all my heart,**

**Bella**

**(A\n: Leave me some love!)**


	5. Gone

**(A\N: A thousand Thank You's to my wonderful fans! Oh, some of you were wondering if Alice killed Lauren, Even though I would have **_**loved**_** that, it would raise to many suspicions of the Cullens. So no, Alice did not kill that bitchy-diva named Lauren. She just hurt her enough for her to be unconscious for 10 minutes. So, Alice and Bella have run away! What will happen next!? I don't even know! I'm serious, I wrote this author's note before I started writing! Any way, you know the drill, **

**You+Review button=Chapters!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Ahem… Roses are red, violets are blue, you already know this poem, because I wrote it last chapter too. But anyway, Roses are red, violets are blue (I don't think violets are blue but whatever), I don't own twilight, and neither do you!!! Stephenie owns all!!! She rulez the world. My world at least.)**

**Chapter 5: Gone**

I put my belongings in the Porsche's trunk. I packed everything; not leaving a single memory behind for Charlie to find. I went up to my room to get the rest of the luggage out of the closet. When my room and closet was empty, I started to clean. I didn't want to leave a mess for Charlie. So I cleaned the room enough so that no fragments of me ever living here were found. I was about to leave, when I found that my closet door was still open. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't bulge. I realized it was one of the hardwood floorboards that held it ajar. I lifted up the wood plank and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

It was the pictures, the tickets, and the CD I had received for my birthday. He'd hid it there. I had gotten the tickets from Carlisle and Esme, and the CD that contained the most beautiful music in the world from Edward. Even thinking of him brought my heart ache back. The pictures. _His _picture. I grabbed the gifts and put them in my suitcase. The stereo was not left behind either. Alice helped me load all my junk in her tiny car, while I strained to keep from crying. I said my final goodbyes to the house, and my truck. Oh, how I would miss that truck. I climbed into the Porsche, getting comfortable because we would be on the road for a couple of days. Alice revved the engine, and we sped of into the sunset, never looking back.

**(A\N: Don't kill me! I just thought it would be a good way to end the chapter. I promise more will be coming soon. Oh, and in response to one of the comments about Alice leaving Jasper, don't worry! He will eventually come to his senses and join them, because wherever Alice goes, so does Jasper. He's just in shock that she left them all for some pathetic frail human. Lol. I don't mean that. Anyway, I'm down to two plots when the baby(s) are born. I think I will either give her twins, or just one child. I dunno. All I know is that there will be NO Renesmee. I'm sorry, but I really don't like the name. So if it one child, it will be a boy [srry for the spoiler] and if twins, and boy and a girl. And the girl will be names Maddie. Lol. And the boy, I have a first name in mind, but I will not reveal it until all the nine months are complete! But I'm kind of stuck on middle names. So help on that! Oh, and I need other plot ideas. Pleaseeeeee!! I will love you forever!!! I will even make a characters name that I will add on later, yours! Because I have two, one is short, and it will end the story to soon, and the other one is longgggg!!!! I like the long one, but I don't know if I should do it or not. So I need more ideas. Plzzz! Keeep those reviews coming BTW!!!! I will love ya forever!)**


	6. Together again

**(A\N: I don't own anything! I'm just a crazy obsessed twilight fan who loves writing fan fiction!!! And even though I would love to own Edward, I don't think he'll be up for sale anytime soon. :( Stephenie owns all!!!! She rulez the twilight world, and my world!!!! Enjoy this chapter! And keep the reviews coming! Oh! I forgot to thank my fans! Thank you all who have alerted and faved, and especially, REVIEWED! Don't worry mommyof3boys, Jasper's coming in this chapter! YAY!!! I couldn't have said it better myself, Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other! And thank you for the compliment mommyof3boys! I thought it was a good way to….there's just something about the sunset that makes a good ending…anyway, thank you for all of your reviews! You have done it 3 times! I thought this story would suck, and you have inspired me into finishing it once and for all! This chapter is dedicated to you because you missed Jasper so much in the story, and now, I give you Jazz POV!!! Anyway, I want to thank Stephenie Meyer, who has inspired me into a writing career, and all my fans and reviewers (again)! You rock! I wish I could give you your own personal Edward, but sadly, I can't. On with the story! I talk to much!)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: Together again**

**Jasper POV**

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice…

I'm _nothing_ without her!

I need to get her back!

I must be with her!

I can't bear the thought of her, so soft, so vulnerable, so small, in this cold cruel world without me.

I got up from my position on the seat of the bay window and told Carlisle I would be leaving to go find Alice and Bella. He was heartbroken of course. He felt as if his family was leaving, one by one, I mean, Edward left, Alice left, Rosalie and Emmett left of on vacation because of all the stress in the house, and now, I'm leaving. I felt terrible but I _need_ to find Alice. She's my only reason for existence! He let me go, without complaining. I left in the Aston Martin Vantage I had bought after we left Forks for Alaska, and believed that if Alice was anywhere besides Forks or Alaska, she would be in Canada, so that's where I'm going.

**Alice POV**

I waited in the living room of the Canadian cabin in the mountains I had purchased for the vacation Jazz and I took. God, how I missed him. It's good he was on his way now. Poor Carlisle, his whole family left him. I heard Bella's soft breathing from the bedroom, she's been asleep for hours. I learned how to cook for her, finally. She insists but I don't let her. She shouldn't be walking around so much in her condition. So, here I sit, on the couch, awaiting for my sister to wake up and my love to come back to me.

**Bella POV**

I awoke to the sound of Alice's high pitched scream.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!!!"

Jasper's here? I smiled. They were perfect for each other, and it tore me apart to not see them together like they always are. I'm glad they finally got each other back.

I left my bedroom to go say hello to Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper, it's great to see you." I extended my hand to him in welcome, knowing he was uncomfortable with a hug. He surprised me when he actually _hugged_ me, but even I could tell he held his breathe.

"You'll always be my little sister, Bella." He murmured into my hair. I felt the traitor tears coming up.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Anytime," He let go after a while and sat with Alice on the couch. They stared at the TV, uninterested. I went into the kitchen when the Alice's cell phone started to ring.

Alice sighed angrily into the phone, "What do _you_ want?" I immediately knew who she was talking to but did not move my place from the kitchen.

"No…I said NO!...I'm not going to stay away from her _my dear brother_…I don't care if you turn me to ashes!"

"He said that? Give me the phone. No one talks to you in that way." Jasper argued.

"Relax Jazz, I know how to take care of myself." Her phone snapped shut. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying. Her phone rang again.

"That better not be him…" Alice threatened.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Carlisle…No we don't mind…come over whenever you feel like it…we'd love to have you…actually there's something I've got to tell, but it will have to wait until you get here…okay… goodbye." Her phone snapped shut again.

"Wonderful news! Carlisle and Esme are going to join us!" Alice declared cheerfully. I smiled. I couldn't be happier. But then again, I could.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A\N: **

**You+Review button= Chapters!!!**

**You-Review button= unhappy writer that will not continue the story!!!! :( **


	7. Carlisle and Esme

**A\N: Another chapter today! Yay! I'm way to nice with you guyz! I got so many reviews, I just had to give u another chapter! Some of u asked me questions, here are the answers:**

_**What did Alice do to call the cops?**_** (she punched Lauren Mallory. Lauren was unconscious for 10 minutes, and the school called the cops and the ambulance, but before the cops got there, Alice and Bella had already left.)**

_**Does Jasper know Bella's pregnant?**_** (Yes, he's the only one that knows besides Alice. You see, when Alice left in her Porsche, Jasper called her cell and asked her what was wrong. She then told him, and said that he couldn't tell anyone yet, and that she had to get away with Bella. Jasper didn't want to leave the Cullens, but when he realized he couldn't live without Alice, he left Carlisle and Esme.)**

**I'm srry Edward fans! Edward won't be in the story until Bella completes her 8 months! He's tracking Victoria, but he's not very good at it. You'll see the plot sooner or later! I had an idea pop in my head at the mention of Victoria. BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! *rubs hands together evilly while a devilish smile slowly registers on my face* **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Tell them you don't own twilight!**

**Me: No!**

**Edward: Tell them!**

**Me: I don't wanna!**

**Edward: *****sigh* If I kiss you, will you tell them?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Edward: Fine!**

***make out session***

**Me: Okay, I'll tell them.**

**Edward: Thank you.**

**Me: Iownnothingeverythingbelongstostepheniemeyer!!!!!!**

**Edward: Not good enough.**

**Me: Fine!!!!! I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward: Good. **

**Me: Kiss me again?**

**Edward: Oh, why not?**

***another make out session***

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Carlisle and Esme**

**Bella's POV**

We silently waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive. Alice was going to tell them too. Their my only family now. I don't have Charlie anymore. I had received a lot of phone calls from him, Renee, and Jake. I never answered them. I felt horrible for what I did. But I don't regret it.

"The will be coming through that door," Alice pointed to the front door. "In ten minutes."

"Show off," I muttered.

"You'll get your power soon enough. And you'll be bragging when you do."

"What if I don't have a power?"

"Oh, you will, I already saw that. I just haven't seen what it will be yet." I sighed. Alice and I had come to an agreement that when the baby is born, she would turn me right after. 9 months. Maybe when I'm beautiful and immortal, Edward would love me again. _Stop thinking about him!_ I can't help it. He's in my every thought, in every dream. I missed him so much. Words could not express. The pain I've been going through because he left. I felt as though my heart had been taken out of my chest, stomped on, ripped to shreds, and burned to ashes. A single tear left my eye. I wiped it quickly hoping Alice and Jasper wouldn't notice. A knock startled me, along with Alice's squeal.

"Carlisle! Esme! We're so glad to see you!"

"Welcome home mom and dad!"

"Carlisle, Esme, you're here!"

"Hello, children." Esme said happily. She clung to Carlisle's arm for support she did not need. I smiled at her, and she pulled me into a hug. She smelled of Apple pie and Cinnamon.

"Hello, Bella. I'm so glad to see you." I held on to Esme for dear life. I missed her so much.

"Hello, Bella. I'm glad to see you to." I let go of Esme and hugged Carlisle with all my might.

They were my only parents now.

"So, Alice? You said there was something you'd like to tell us." Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat in the leaving room, hand twined with each others.

"I think Bella should be the one to tell you." Alice replied, taking her seat between me and Jasper on the couch. The fireplace held fresh wood being burned to ashes by the flame. Carlisle and Esme looked at me questioningly. I cleared my throat and began with the truth.

"Carlisle, Esme, There's something you should know."

"Go on, dear. We won't judge." Esme replied honestly.

"I'm pregnant," I began slowly. "with Edward's child."

I heard several gasps before I was being encircled in the arms of my parents.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A\N: DUNH! DUHN! DUHN!!!!!!! **

**So there's your chapter. Wow, I'm tired. *****yawn* I think I'll go to bed now…or maybe I'll write some more! **

**What will happen next?????? :) **

**You+Review button= Happy author that writes the story faster!!!!**

**You-Review button= unhappy author that will make Edward fall in love with Tanya if you don't REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Almost normal life

**A\N: Well, another chapter. Honestly, I never think I'd make it this far. I thank my fans for the support. All those who are addicted to my story, wow! Thanks sooo much! A special thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!!! Um….This chapter is from Tanya's POV because Edward is going to tell her that he dumped Bella for her. And they're going to get married the day that Bella goes in labor with Edward's child. Bella finds out, then kills herself. JK!!!!!!!!!!!! I would never do that to my fans and myself! I **_**HATE**_** Tanya, just so you know. But seriously, if I don't get more reviews that's what's gonna happen. **

**Disclaimer: Edward told Bella, who told Rosalie, who asked Emmett to tell Carlisle to tell Esme, to let Alice know to remind Jasper, who needed to remind me that Twilight does not belong to me. :( **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Almost normal life**

**Bella's POV**

Everything was normal. Except that half the family was missing. I missed _all of them. _Esme and Alice were freaking out about the whole baby thing. Carlisle had checked me up a few weeks ago, and he said everything was fine and that in a couple of months we will be able to know the gender. Alice and Esme were going crazy in the room that was designed for the baby. We had moved back to Alaska, where the child would be raised. We have not heard a word from Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie were coming back in two weeks from their vacation. Rosalie immediately jumped into the plot when she heard I had been pregnant. Emmett was well…Emmett. I remember _that_ conversation all to well…

"_Emmett, guess what? You're going to be an uncle!"_

"_OH. MY. GOD!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE THE UNCLE OF A MUTANT!!!!!!! YESSS!!!!!!!" _

"_EMMETT! Don't say that!"_

"_A HALF-VAMPIRE HALF-HUMAN MUTANT!!!! THIS IS EPIC!!!! IT'S GONNA CHANGE HISTORY!!!! I'M GOING TO BE THE FIRST UNCLE OF THAT TYPE OF SPECIES! _BREAK THAT_ BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS!!!"_

"_Jasper's an uncle too." _

"_DAMN HIM! HE RUINED MY CHANCE AT BEING SPECIAL!!!!!"_

I laughed. I sat in the rocking chair of the baby's yellow room. I was now officially four months.

The room was big and bright. All white and yellow. The furniture was a deep mahogany color. Sadness crept on my soul when I realized the baby wouldn't see his father, unless that certain father changed his mind. Alice decided that we should tell him, but I wanted to wait. A tiny bit of hope registered in my soul that even though Edward doesn't love me, he would love the baby. I have faith for that.

**Edward's POV**

**(A\N: YAY! You better love me for this. Edward's POV in new moon is **_**EXTREMELY**_** hard to write. So here's to you all the fans that have been begging to have Edward back. Now here he is! In all his Adonis perfection!!)**

Must escape. Must escape. Must escape torment. Must get back to the love of my life…NO! I _promised_ I wouldn't interfere in her life again…But the others have, what's the difference? I'm dangerous, I shouldn't be near her. I'm a monster…a monster. I had been tracking Victoria all the way to South America, only to find out it was only a false trail. She had gone back to Forks. It irritated me to no end that she was playing around with me, making it harder to play the game I wasn't really trying so hard to win. I have no reason for existence anyway. But I must kill Victoria after all the hatred and killing intent she had inflicted on… Bella. I winced at her name. It pained me to think of it, say it, hear it, picture it. My vampire memory has no mercy on me. I remember every delicate feature on her beautiful face, every detail of her perfect body, her softness and her warmness. The feel of her gentle lips on mine, her sing-song voice, her mask of anger, and the agony expression she wore on her face when I left her that very day in the woods…

All the memories, all those thoughts, drowned my very being with misery and sorrow. It's like my mind could not register the fact that I will never get to see her again. I feel like dying all the time. There had to be an oblivion. Where I could not think…I could not breathe…I could not move…where I could not speak…where I could not hear…where I could not listen…where I could not see…and where I could not feel.

I would die after Bella dies. But first, Victoria must be destroyed. She tainting perfectly good air by breathing it in and out. Toxic. I stole a car inconspicuously, and made my way to Forks. This had to end. It will. Better sooner than later.

**A\N: okay, so you know what's next:**

**You+Review button= Happy author that will continue the story**

**You-Review button= Unhappy author that will NOT continue the story**

**I hope you all like Edward's POV. I did. I missed him so much already. Sadly, my heart belongs to another vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore (Vampire Diaries). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was sweet. What will happen next??? Tune in for another episode of Unexpected!!! :) Love you all! Mwa! Mwa!**

**-Alice**


	9. Children?

**A\N: Yay! **_**Another**_** chapter! This is the…*counts silently in her head* … fourth one I've written today! I'm so proud of myself! Okay, the last chapter was short but I'm trying really hard to elongate future chapters. I really have no idea what's gonna happen in the story because I don't have a plot line. Random ideas just pop into my head while I'm writing, and that's what becomes **_**my**_** stories.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really annoyed with this shit. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!**

**Anyway a **_**million**_** thank you's to my fans, alerter(s), people who have favorited, and last but not least, my reviewers!!!! I love you all!!!! But not as much as I love Damon Salvatore!!! LOL. JK. **

**I'd give all my reviewers their own personal Edward, wet on their porch because it's raining, *winks* but sadly, there are not enough knight and sparkling, wet vampire, Volvo owners for all of us. **

***puts an arm through Damon Salvatore's arm***

**Damon: Ready to go my queen of shadows?**

**Me: Definitely! **

**And so the queen of shadows and the prince of darkness rode of into the sunset in a black Porsche 911 turbo (my dream car) off to Italy where they lived happily ever after, forever…**

***snaps out of daydream and wipes the drool of the keyboard***

**Chapter 9: ****Children? Who said anything about child**_**ren?**_

Carlisle put on the translucent gel on my gigantic belly. It was cold. Alice and Esme were practically jumping up and down out of the eagerness radiating out of them. Rosalie held my hand and smiled down at me while I sat uncomfortably in the chair. The room was dark, no lights whatsoever except for the sun radiating through the blinded window. I was nervous. Nervous for the health of my baby. Carlisle led the tiny machine in his hand that was attached to a cord that was connected to the little computer screen in front of me. He swerved the thing around my stomach, looking for the right angle. Rosalie's grip on my hand tightened, and Esme and Alice's strangled squeals had become silent. Even Emmett's booming voice had stopped talking. An eerie feeling encircled the room while Carlisle studied the screen cautiously. The anxiousness bounced off the walls, making the room claustrophobic. Jasper seemed to calm everyone down at the same time because we all let out a sigh in sync. I bit my bottom lip out of nervous habit and wait for Carlisle's response.

"Well, Bella. I think I let my eye site slip the last time I checked you. Apparently, your not just having one, your having two." Several gasps echoed in the quiet room.

"Twins?" I asked him doubtfully. MY eyes were as wide as saucers as he pointed out the truth. There were two shapes identifiable.

"Yes, my dear. Congratulations." I felt tears fill my eyes.

"AHHHHH!!!! ESME CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! THIS IS WONDERFUL! WE WILL NEED DOUBLE THE SUPPLY!!! WE HAVE TO REDO THE ROOM! OMYGOD!!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!!"

"YESSSS!!! I'M GOING TO BE THE FIRST UNCLE OF _TWO_ HALF VAMPIRE HALF HUMAN MUTANTS!"

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy for you." Rose said as she pulled me into a hug. Rosalie finally understood me, and we put all our hatred towards each other in the past. Or rather _her_ hatred towards _me_. Because truth be told, I never really hated Rosalie, even though she hated me.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, Carlisle. We're going to be the grandparents of twins!" Esme hugged Carlisle tightly while dry sobs of happiness racked through her. I looked at the people around me and saw happiness radiating off of them. The perfect picture of the perfect family. The Mother. The Grandparent. The aunts. The uncles. The only thing missing, was the _father. _

**A\N: Surprised ya, huh? No not really. I said it **_**might**_** be twins. And it ended up being twins! YAY! The perfect family. You'll find the genders out soon enough! Anyway, u know what to do, I don't have to repeat myself do I? I'll say it like I'll say it in every chapter:**

**You+Review button= an Edward ice cream sundae **_**for you!**_

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my Prince of darkness. He's requesting that I join him. He's rather eager. I must not keep him waiting. Byee!!! Ciao!!!!**

**Thank to all those who put up with my crazy obsessed mind!!!**

**:)**

**-Alice**


	10. Gender

**A\N: YAY!!!!! A chapter!!!! I want to thank my fans (I will never forget you!) I'm srry I don't reply to your reviews but I read them. BELIEVE ME, I do. I spend half my life on the computer just to see if anyone reviewed. LOL I know, I'm such a loser!!! Okay so anyway, you finally get to see the gender of the twins, yay! Okay, um today I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special birthday girl named Mrs. Robyn Cullen!!! Happy birthday, and have a good one! Thanks for reviewing to BTW and letting me know. Hehe. K, I've got to say something REALLY important: READ THE FANFICTION STUMBLED INTO THE ARMS BY THINKSTOWRITE!!!! She's an awesome writer and it's an awesome story!!!! Read it! You will not regret it!!! Anyway, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!! Um…next chapter is gonna be about… EDWARD'S RETURN!!!!!!! I'M NOT KIDDING!!! EDWARD WILL RETURN SOONER THAN YOU THOUGHT!!!!! I can't guarantee it will be **_**next**_** chapter, but it's coming soon! I miss Edward to much to wait until ch. 20!!!!! That was my plan in case you didn't know. But, I'm gonna change it. I want to know if you guys want the love story of the twins. I mean, when the twins grow up, they have to fall in love, right? So tell me if that's a good idea!! Oh, and the Tanya POV in the last chapter was FAKE!!! F-A-K-E!!!! Fake!!!!! It was supposed to be a joke because that's what's gonna happen if you don't REVIEW!!!!! So, don't worry about that, Edward will come into the story TANYA-FREE!!!!! You know what, there's not even gonna be a Tanya in the story. THAT'S how much I hate her. **

**Disclaimer: Idon'towntwilightIdon'towntwilightIdon'towntwilight!!!! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10: Gender**

I woke up in the morning in a good mood, aware of what day it was. Today was the day I get to find out the gender of the babies. I was tired, last night I couldn't sleep because I was so nervous. I fell asleep again, and didn't wake up until a certain little pixie was jumping up and down the bed screaming:

"WAKE UPPP!!!!!!! TIME TO WAKEY-WAKEY BELLIE!!!!"

"Has Bella woken up yet?" Oh, no. I'd know that voice any where.

"EMMETT DON'T!!!!" I screamed, but it was to late. He was already jumping up and down my bed and of course, not even the bed could take his massive size so, _thump._

"Nice job, Emmett. You broke the bed." I said sarcastically.

"YAY!!!! I get to by you a new bed!!!!" _Alice._

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up!" I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms above my head. _Breakfast!!!_

I stepped into the kitchen and saw the enormous buffet Esme had prepared. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, muffins, bacon, all types of cheeses…you name it. There will be know way I'll be able to eat all of this with the amount of space that the children had already taken out of my belly. I have a very strange appetite these days. MY stomach screamed: _Waffles!!!!_

And so it begins.

"You know, I've always wondered what that tasted like…?" Emmett said curiously and went for the stack of waffles with a fork.

"EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE!!!! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH, TALK, OR BE NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!!!!!!" Rosalie screeched from the upstairs bedroom.

"Damn it," Emmett muttered.

"I heard that!"

I laughed. I finished breakfast quickly, thanking Esme and heading over to do the dishes.

"Oh no, Bella. In your condition, you shouldn't be walking around so much," Esme scolded. "I'll do it."

"No Esme, you cooked, it doesn't seem fair."

"Bella, Carlisle told to get as much rest as possible-"

"I'M NOT HANDICAPPED!!!!!"

"No your not darling, but you are pregnant. _With twins._ Now go off to bed and rest. I'll finish in the kitchen."

"But Esme-"

"No, buts. We all know who's eventually going to win here."

"Esme." The Cullens all chorused in sync.

"Fine." I stalked to my room frowning.

"Wait, Bella! We have to plan your baby shower!!!" Oh, God please kill me.

"Not now Alice."

"But you're 5 1\2 months-"

"I don't care Alice."

"You should care."

"Alice!!!! I didn't want a baby shower in the first place!!!!"

"Fine, but you're not getting out of this later." She ran down the stairs and I was finally at peace.

Around noon, Carlisle called me to his office to do the ultrasound. Whatever what the gender would be, I would love it anyway.

Carlisle put the gooey white gel and proceeded to identify their genders. On the black and white screen, it was impossible to see anything. But since Carlisle was experienced, e could probably tell them apart very easily."

"Their genders are…"

**(A\N: Drum Roll please!!!!!)**

"A boy…and…a girl."

**(A\N: BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!! I'm so evil!!!! But I update fast don't I??!!?!?!?! okay, now you know the genders, yay!!!! Now I need NAMES!!! Here are the names I've been thinking about:**

**For the boy: Lucas, Lucius, Damon, Anthony, Luis, Marc Anthony, (lol, I'm obsessed with Italians!) or Edward. Give me more names!!!**

**Boy middle names: Edward, Anthony, Salvatore (That's **_**savior**_** in Italian. SEE WHAT I MEAN????) **

**For the girl: Maddie, Antanasia, Kristen, Marissa, Ella, Audriana.**

**Girl middle names: (I have none! I need help on that!!!)**

**Okay, if you do give me names, Thank you!!! If you don't, well at least try!!!! Okay you know what to do…REVIEW!!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top of your Edward ice cream sundae?????**

**Okay, I must go now! Byee!!! **

***********

**Damon Salvatore: Ready to go my queen of shadows?**

**Me: Yes, my prince of darkness. **

***Enters Italian Castle and won't come out until I feel like it!!!***


	11. The name game

**Full message at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11: The name game**

Boy and girl. Girl and boy. I smiled. That's exactly what Alice said when she was pointing out the tow little figure on the monitor, _"Boy, and girl. Girl and boy."_

I laid down on the bed, staring at the white ceiling above me, dreaming. I took a deep breath when Alice came into my room, a big smile on her face and jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Bella, you know what I just realized?" It looked like she was restraining a scream.

"What, Alice?" I asked hesitantly. Anytime now, she would explode.

"You have yet to come up with any names." She whispered in my ear.

"So??" Shouldn't that be done _after_ the baby-I mean, _babies_ were born?

"So._ So???_ Bella, that is a very important subject you _must_ go over. With _us_."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, _yes._" She smiled evilly at me before turning to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob lightly, turning it over just a bit, teasing me.

"NO, ALICE-"

But I was already to late.

She had unleashed the full force of each family member screaming at each other the names they thought they should be the ones I will use.

"I want her to be named Marissa Lillian, after me."

"No she should be named ALICE!!!"

"I think the boy should be named Leonardo, for the bravery he is bound to get from his grandfather."

"No, he should be named ANGELO!!!!"

"Why Angelo Emmett?"

"Because…because…umm…IT'S A COOL NAME!!!"

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Hey, at least it's better than JASPER!!!"

"Shut up, Jasper is a cool name."

"Yeah, for a _ghost._"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!!"

"Whatever you choose Bella, it will be fine with me." Oh, Esme, how I love you.

"EVERYBODY!!!!! SHUT. UP!!!!!!!!!" I screamed over all their voices and Jasper and Emmett's fighting. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over to me with their mouths hanging open.

"I know what their names will be."

"YOU DO?!?!!?!" They all chorused at the same time.

"Yes,"

"Well then tell us!" Demanded Alice, who's pixie like figure stomped over to me and her shadow crept on to me in the most intimidating ways.

"Well, for the boy I was thinking Damon-" I didn't get to finish.

"What?!"

"Why Damon?"

"Where did you even get the name Damon from? I've never heard it before in my life."

"Damon. Damon. Damon. I like it."

"Damon?"

"Whatever you choose is fine with me dear, it's a lovely name."

I had made up my mind that his middle name would be Edward. No matter how much it hurt me to do so.

"And his middle name would be Edward." Everyone paused for a moment in silence but then Alice broke it without hesitation.

"What about the girl?"

"Well, the girl I had been thinking of, Ever Amadora."

"Ever Amadora?"

"What a lovely name!"

"_Amadora?"_

"What kind of name is Ever Amadora?"

"Ever…Ever Amadora…It's Italian isn't it?"

"Ever…like fo_rever_ get it?"

I smiled. They all seemed to approve the names, so they left the room silently with the exception of Alice. She frowned, and turned to sit on the bed. She held my warm hand in her cold ones and looked at me deeply with her warm honey eyes.

"Bella, I think it's time."

"Time to what Alice?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Time to tell **him**." She looked down at the white comforter, her lashes sending long shadows across her face. Her pixie hair was in her usual disarray, but with style. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that Alice." I'm glad my voice didn't crack while I was speaking, that would have made the scenario a lot more horrible than it really is. Tears welded up in my eyes, and I looked up to the ceiling to keep them from spilling.

"Bella, we can't wait any longer. He should know. He has the right to know."

"I know, Alice you're right," I hesitated. "I just don't have it in me to tell him myself."

"Would you like me to do it for you?" She looked up at me, biting the inside of her cheek; a human habit she displayed often to, "Keep up the act."

"I would appreciate it very much thank you."

"Alright, then." She stood up and left the room silently. When the door finally closed, I let the tears spill.

**Alice POV**

I dialed the familiar phone number. Again. And again. No answer. He's probably to busy with his stupid _"Distractions"_. Asshole. Doesn't even answer the damn phone these days. I know he's doing it on purpose. He's future keeps on changing, I only get flickers once in a while if I feel like actually _seeing_. At last, after the 50th time I had kept on pressing redial, he had answered.

"_What do you want, Alice?"_

"Well, excuse me for delivering news." I said sarcastically.

"_What do you want?"_

"Well, I was going to tell you, but if you don't stop it with the angry attitude towards me, then I won't."

"_Fine, then. Don't' tell me. I don't care."_

"I thought you _would _care, considering this involves Bella."

"_What's wrong with Bella?"_

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"_Alice, __**please**__. Stop playing with me and get on with it."_

"I'm just trying to deliver a message to you, but apparently you didn't want to know, so-"

"_Alice!!! Enough! It doesn't seem serious. Knowing you, your probably just trying to convince me to come back."_

He was about to hang up but not before I could tell him:

"By the way, you're going to be a dad in less than 4 months." I hung up the phone and waited for him to call back. _3…2…1…_

The shrill of the phone rung before I could even finish counting.

"Well, Edward? Do you care, _now?_"

**A\N: A cliffy!!! And a really awful one too!!! I'm so evil! But don't worry my fellow fans, I will post the next chapter tomorrow!! Next chapter: Edward's reaction and return!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! I know you've all been waiting for that!!!! Anyway, I want to thank all the fans that suggested names, especially the one with all the Italian names. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. THANK YOU!!!! Unfortunately, Bella did not end up like octo-mom so I could not give the babies names the ones you suggested. Sorry, I know you tried and that's what counts. Okay, I will say this one last time, EDWARD IS NOT GOING TO MARRY TANYA!!! IT WAS A FREAKING JOKE AND EVERYBODY'S LIKE, 'OMG! IS IT FOR REALZ? NO, IT IS NOT, I WILL NEVER DO THAT IN ANY OF MY STORIES BECAUSE TANYA IS A BITCHY DRAMA QUEEN THAT THINKS THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HER!!! SHE IS NOT WORTHY OF EDWARD!!! OR ANYBODY ELSE. TO ME, TANYA'S THE MOST UGLIEST PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH BECAUSE OF HER NASTY PERSONALITY. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID IN BREAKING DAWN AT EDWARD AND BELLA'S WEDDING?!?!?!?!?! SHE HUGGED HIM FOR **_**A LITTLE BIT TO LONG.**_** BELLA DID NOT ABSOLUTELY NOT LIKE THAT. I DIDN'T EITHER. Anyway, stop asking me about because I'm about to delete the part anyway. I AM SORRY FOR MY MISATTEMPT FOR A GOOD JOKE. IT WAS HORRIBLE EVEN I ADMIT IT!!! Okay you know what to do now my fanpire army: REVIEW!!!! :) love ya all.**

**-Alice **


	12. Edward's return Bella's reaction

**A\N: Omygod!!! The chapter you've all been waiting for, it deserves a drum roll. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just make them do weirdo stuff. :)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12: Edward's return; Bella's reaction**

**Alice POV**

"Well, Edward, do you care now?" I asked for the hundredth time, but all I heard was him trying to calm down his breathing. I was now wondering if maybe he would come home after all. Knowing him, this is probably just his reaction to the sudden news, and then he would catch the first plane here right now. He better, because if not I just might drag him here by the ear myself. "Well? Answer me! Or else I'll hang up."

"_No, Alice. I need your support."_

"Edward, were are more than thousands of miles apart, how can I possibly support you?"

"_Through the phone."_

I rolled my eyes. "I was being sarcastic, Edward."

"_It doesn't matter."_ I sighed impatiently.

"I think you should talk to Carlisle, because quite frankly, I'm getting annoyed with your ignorance."

"_Fine, I'd like to speak to him anyway."_ I pulled the phone away from my ear and ran upstairs.

"CARLISLE!!!!!** He **wants to speak with you."

"I thought he was unreachable." Carlisle quietly came downstairs to not disturb Bella, who was sleeping for a while now.

"Apparently, the news gave him a kick in the ass."

"ALICE!!!! I EXPECT IT FROM EMMETT, BUT NOT YOU!!!!" Esme came downstairs, a grimace surrounding her mother-like features, as if she was catching her good daughter sticking her hand in the cookie jar even when she was told not to before dinner.

"Sorry, mom."

"Give me the phone." Carlisle held his hand out.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, he knew what was coming next, "Edward there is no need to shout."

"Volatile jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"There is no need to cry either, she's absolutely perfectly fine…yes, I checked her myself…wonderful, we'll all be a family again." Carlisle shut the phone with a flick of his hand. I squealed.

"He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!" I danced around the house clapping my hands together. Finally, our family would be complete. **  
**

**Bella's POV (A\N: I think I'm gonna cry.) **

Alice told me he was coming. Coming home. I would have thought it would have been great if I didn't know he was only coming because of his children. Of course he still didn't want me. He had only decided to come after Alice had told him I was pregnant. I took deep steady breaths, calming myself. In less than a few hours he would be here. I've been lying in bed for almost two days now, only getting up once for a bath and necessary human moments. I haven't eaten anything in I don't now how long. I haven't slept all night like I was supposed to. It's not that Esme neglected to feed me, it was quite the opposite. But every time I smelled food, I became violently sick. They didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt dizzy, and like I would slip into unconsciousness at any moment. I didn't move. I just stared into space, not even thinking at all really. Thinking leads to pain. I don't think I could handle pain in my current state of fragileness. My hands rubbed my bloating belly unconsciously, running my fingers up, down, and across. My touch was feather light. I was hoping for some kind of response, a kick maybe. They have never kicked before. I wonder if they felt as miserable as I felt. I felt tears prickle in my eyes, thinking that they were depressed because I was depressed. I was making it worse. I had a sudden urge of warmth radiate through me, and protectiveness. I never realized how true my mother had been about _"mother's intuition"_ until now. She spoke the truth. I'd do anything for my children, even if I have to die trying. I had a sudden thirst for something, but it wasn't water. What could it be then? I had no idea. I felt myself drift into darkness, something I hadn't done in a while.

Not even 20 minutes later I heard arguing outside my door. It was Rosalie's voice that was the loudest mostly because she was blocking my door by the sound of it, and also, no one could be louder than Rosalie, except maybe Alice.

"_Rosalie this is absolutely absurd let me through!" _Oh, God. I'd now that voice anywhere. Soft like velvet…

"_No! If your stupid enough to hurt her once, you'll do it again. This causes her stress."_

"_Rosalie, what do you care? Before Bella's pregnancy, you didn't give a damn about her. For all you knew, she was, 'an intruder that complicated our lives'."_

"_SHUT UP!!! I care about her now, she and I understand each other."_

"_Like hell. Now let me through."_

"_Over my pile of ashes." _

"_Rosalie, I swear to God that's what you will become if. You. don't. move. Out. Of. My. Damn. way."_

"_Hey, don't talk to Rose like that." _Emmett.

"_What are you going to do about it?" _Now, _that_, is where I had to interrupt. 

I opened the door, and they're all they stood. Perfect and beautiful as ever staring at me. I felt myself finding it hard to breath steadily, I was starting to pant for air as the waters of darkness began to drown around me like an ocean in the middle of a storm. Cold. That's what I felt. The only thing I felt. I vaguely heard them calling my name, more like screaming. But I couldn't hear them to well. It's like I was drowning, and drowning quickly. The stress was taking over, leaving any trace of consciousness I had left. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and closed. Before I slipped into the dark, I felt about four cold hands breaking my fall. And then everything went black.

*** **(A\N: You are so lucky I didn't just leave it off there.)**

"Alice, have you seen when she will wake up?"

"In about five minutes, Edward. Be patient. I wouldn't be surprised if she could here us right now."

"I can't help to think this is all my fault."

"It's not Edward. Bella hasn't eaten in days even though how much Esme would persuade her. It was no use, she would throw it back up anyway. You heard what Carlisle said, her sugar was extremely low, and so was her stamina. She's been under stress for days, not because of your return, but because she was nervous of the health of her children."

"Oh, Alice. I know it's my fault. If I hadn't fought with Rosalie like I had and threatened Emmett, maybe she wouldn't have fainted. She was nervous, Jasper felt it. She didn't want to be the cause of anything that might tear the family apart."

"Edward, as much as you and I both know how it's true what you said about the family feuding, but you've got to trust Carlisle, myself, and the whole entire family on this one. _This_ time, it wasn't your fault."

I figured now was a good time to wake up, considering the long pause between the two of them. I slowly opened my eyes to see the bright florescent light hanging above me. When I blinked, the light was gone, now covered up by two pairs of golden eyes staring down at me. And one of those pairs are one's that I'd thought I'd never see again.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A\N: I'm in love with this chapter! My eyes got watery; at least I didn't cry. I hoped you liked it. It was really hard trying to put emotions into words, but I won't regret ever trying. I also hope that you liked the babies names I had chosen. Their both Italian I guess, at least a part.**

_**Amadora: The gift of love (Italian)**_

_**Damon: I have no idea all I now is, I'm in love with a guy named Damon Salvatore who is an Italian vampire. Salvatore is savior in Italian. I will use it later on in the story. Very much later on I might add.**_

_**So the names are: Damon Edward Cullen and Ever Amadora Cullen. I think they're cute but hey, that's just me.**_

**Anyway, you know what to do: REVIEW!!!! I will not give you anymore threats because the last one went badly. LOL. I don't know when I'll update again, considering I don't know what's about to happen next. But I will update as soon as I can. I update everyday now, don't I? Not most people do that. I love all my fans and reviewers, you are my rock, without you I would be nothing. **


	13. I play hardball you play soft

**A\N: Thank you for reviewing last chapter guys! I really appreciate. Anyway, some of you said that Bella should play hardball with Edward…for your info SHE IS!!!! Edward is gonna have payback for acting so stupid. LOL. Um…I was a bit disappointed that not all of you liked the names but…it's okay…I understand. Most of you are saying, "Ever is such a weird name" I got that name from a book, I didn't invent it. Most of the family will either call the girl Ever, or Amadora, but not the two names together, it's a mouthful. Oh, and some of you also miss the name Lucius. And Salvatore. And Alexandria. Well, the people that the twins are going to fall in love with are Lucius Salvatore and Audriana Salvatore. Their both Italians that one day move to Alaska where the Cullens are staying…but that will be in my sequel "Never doubt, never forget" I'm still not so sure abut the title though…maybe I'll make it something different… I'm sorry to disappoint some of you, but I really don't like the name Alexandria, it's a too big name. LOL. I'm weird I know. No offense to all of those people who are named "Alexandria". Besides, the only "A" name in **_**that**_** family is Alice. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a fan that likes to write about it!!!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13: I play hardball; you play soft**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, Bella, thank God you're okay!" Alice hugged me with as much might as she dared. Edward didn't say anything, he was completely silent. I shot daggers at him through my eyes. If he thought I was going to go easy on him after all he put me through, he was wrong. Alice let go of me and looked between us suspiciously. Edward was cringing under my death glare. Alice was very quick to interrupt the awkward moment.

"Bella, Carlisle said that you'll be able to walk again today! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "It is." My mouth was dry, and I felt so thirsty and weak. As if all my defenses have come down.

"Alice, I'm going to go tell Carlisle to come in and check on her." Edward silently left the room. Alice huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard in the hall, and then looked at me accusingly.

"Bella, why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it. And hey, weren't you on my side?" I said angrily.

"I was, but…wait a minute I was on nobody's side but my own! And since when do you get a side? I want a side too!"

"Alice, don't tell me you were not as angry as I was when Edward left me. You said it yourself."

"I know you did, but God, Bella, you should know how much pain he's in. Why do you think Jasper's not around? It drives him insane!"

"Alice, I don't believe it. If he was in that much pain, he would never have left me."

Alice stood up angrily and raised her arms up in frustration.

"You don't GET IT!!!! He left for you, he didn't want you to be in danger."

"I don't believe that either. He left because he didn't love me anymore."

"That is not true, Bella!"

"Yes, it is! You said it yourself like five moths ago!"

"I didn't know what the truth was until I saw it."

"Well, I guess I won't either until I see it too."

At that moment Carlisle came into the room, without Edward.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied. He raised one eyebrow at me skeptically.

"You've experienced some stress, Minor head trauma, haven't eaten in days, and above all that, you're pregnant. Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm a little thirsty," That's an understatement. "But above all, I'm fine, really." Except I'm starving.

"I'll have Esme come up and bring you breakfast."

Thank you, Carlisle." He was getting up the edge of the bed, to the door.

"You're welcome." Then he shut the door behind him closed. Not even five minutes later, Esme came through the door with a tray of food. A smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Esme. Thank you."

"It's all home-made. Just how you like. I know how much you hate hospital food."

"Such a sweet thought Esme, thank you very much."

"You're welcome sweetheart. I just wanted to help."

The scent hit my nose. It was disgusting. It was then that I realized it was the food Esme brought for me.

"Um…Bella. Carlisle suggests that you try this before you eat anything." Alice came up to me and handed me a plastic cup with a straw. A humble amount of red liquid was inside the non-transparent cup.

"What is it?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"Um…you don't want to know. Just try it. Carlisle said it was some kind of medicine?" She said, unsure.

"Okay," I brought the straw to my mouth and sipped hungrily. It was delicious. There's no possible way this could be medicine.

"Alice, this is great. Really, what is it? I know this isn't medicine." I asked as I drank the cup dry.

Alice's hands were behind her back, trying to look innocent as she answered:

"Blood."

"WHAT?!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A\N: HAHA!!! A cliffy!!!! Don't worry all update as soon as I can!!!! :)**

**Please review. :) Or ELSE!!!!!!!**

**LOL. I know this was a short chapter and I'm srry. I just thought it would be funny to end it their. **

**-Alice **


	14. BLOOD!

**A\N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a really busy day yesterday. Here it is now! I'd like to thank all my fans **_**yet**_** again, and all my reviewers. You guys are awesome and I wish I could give you your own Isle Esme with an Edward Cullen on the side. **

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER IS SO AWESOME, THAT SHE OWNS ALL!!!!! **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14: BLOOD!!!**

_Previously: _

"_Blood." _

"_WHAT?!" _

"Alice! I swear to God, if this is some sick joke, I will _murder_ you."

She looked up at me, shocked.

"Bella! I would never do that to you if I even got the chance! That's Emmett's forte, not mine."

"The hell it is!" Emmett bellowed from the hallway.

"Alice, why would Carlisle tell you to give me this?"

"Well," Alice looked hesitant to say, but nevertheless, she continued, "Carlisle thought that you wouldn't eat anything because he had a theory."

"What's the theory?"

"Well, Bella," Alice's hands were clasped behind her back looking at the floor while biting her bottom lip, "The children _are_ half-Edward's. And if they're half-Edward, then they're half-vampire too."

"OOHH," I understood now. I turned toward the food sitting on my lap. A thought passed my mind.

"Alice, it's not-?" She didn't let me finish.

"Bella, the babies would just throw it back up if it _wasn't _human blood. But don't worry, it's no big deal. Carlisle has a blood bank in his office."

Of course, the vampire doctor had a blood bank in his own house. Who knew?

"Okay," I bit my bottom lip nervously as I asked my next question, "Can I have more?"

"Sure," Alice left the room gracefully. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward came into the room next. _Poor Jazz,_ I thought. Hospitals are probably to much for him. I didn't glare at Edward, I just ignored the fact that he was their.

"Feeling better, lil' sis?" Emmett came up to me a messed up my hair, as if it already wasn't a mess.

Rosalie took my warm hand in her cold ones.

"How are you feeling Bella?" She spoke low, as if afraid someone would hear her.

"I'm fine," I nodded while speaking, "Could be better. I just can't wait to get out of this hospital bed though."

Rosalie's bell-chimed laughed echoed in the hospital suite. That's the advantage for being practically family to an excellent doctor.

"I can imagine!" She clutched at her stomach and laughed freely. Pretty soon, she calmed and tried to tame my hair with her hands.

"Hey Rosalie?"

She looked at me disappointingly.

"How many times have I told you to call me Rose?"

"Sorry," I smiled a bit.

"What?" Her golden eyes bore into mine.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

She looked as if she could cry.

"You're welcome Bella." My eyes got watery just at the look of pride that she held on her face.

Emmett took my hand in his, and looked at me seriously. _That's a first_.

"So how was it?" He asked, trying to hide a grin but failing miserably.

"The blood you nitwit!" His loud laughter echoed of the walls.

"It was fine."

Carlisle chose that moment to come into the room.

"Bella. You'll be out of here soon, don't worry. I just need to do a few tests and then you're free to go." He smiled.

"Carlisle, have you done the blood tests yet?" Edward asked from his slumped position in the corner of the room. His velvety voice cut through me like a thousand knives.

I felt something kick on the left side of my stomach.

_What was that?!_

"Yes, I have son."

"What about the full body scan? To see if anything's wrong?" Edward asked Carlisle.

Another kick. This time, on my right.

"Edward, I didn't think that would be necessary. It not like she was seriously injured."

"The ultrasounds?"

_Kick again. _

"OOFF!" I slumped on the bed, and let out a huge breath.

"BELLA?!!?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!?!?!?" They all asked at the same time, panicking.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine. It's just their kicking. Hard."

"Kicking?" Emmett asked.

"Oh my God! Their kicking!" Rosalie screeched and smiled warmly. She put her hand on my stomach, but she felt nothing and frowned.

"They're not kicking anymore." She dropped her hand from my stomach, disappointed.

"Bella, have they kicked before?" Carlisle asked.

"No this is the first." My eyebrows pulled together in concentration. They had started kicking when Edward spoke.

"Edward, could you speak again?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

_Kick. Kick. Kick. _

"They only kick when Edward speaks. I guess they like the sound of his voice."

"What?" He asked again. This time, he smiled crookedly, "Really?"

_Kick...Kick...Kick…Kick…Kick. _

Whoa, are they playing drums in their or something?

"Come see for yourself." So much for playing hardball.

Everyone in the room put their hands on my belly at once.

"Edward, speak." Rosalie commanded.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Edward said loudly.

_Kick. Kick. _

"Say bigger sentences." Emmett suggested.

"Damon Edward Cullen, Ever Amadora Cullen, _kick please._"

Who told _you_ the names?

I'm going to kill Alice.

_Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. _

"OH! Slow down in there buddies." I rubbed my belly gently.

"Extraordinary!" Carlisle said.

"WOW." Emmett laughed.

"Why don't they kick when I speak?" Rosalie pouted.

"Fascinating." _Edward. _

_Kick. Kick._

Alice burst through the door with another cup in her hands.

"I'm back."

"Alice, they're kicking." Edward said.

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

"Oh my God! Really?!" Alice gave me my blood cup and put a cold hand on my stomach.

She pouted, "I don't feel anything."

"You will." Edward smiled at her.

_Kick. Kick._

"Wow, that's amazing!" Alice smiled while I drank my cup.

"They only kick when Edward speaks, though." Rosalie stated.

"They've only known him for like what, five minutes? And they already like him?" Alice questioned.

"I don't get it either." I declared.

_Kick._

"Hey! They kicked when Bella talked!"

I smiled and rubbed my belly warmly.

_Kick._

"I know, I love you too." I said to my stomach. I didn't feel stupid talking to it, strangely.

_Kick. Kick._

I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I feel so unloved!" Emmett said in disappointment, "Nobody ever kicks for me!"

I laughed. I drank the cup dry.

"Round three, please." I gave Alice the empty cup.

"AGAIN?!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A\N: Surprised huh? That idea just popped into my head. LOL. Yay! The babies kicked at the sound of Edward's voice! Hey, I would kick too! Poor Emmett, he felt so unloved because the babies didn't kick for him. :( Don't worry Emmy! They'll kick soon enough for you. This chapter was very sweet, but it wasn't my fave. It's more of a filler chapter. Anyway you know what to do! I'm so happy because I got 100 reviews! I'm so proud of all of you. You're the sunshine to my rainy day. Oh, and, I **_**HIGHLY **___**recommend the Vampire Diaries series to all of you. There awesome!!!! Happy early fourth of July! Byee!!!!**

**-Alice:) **


	15. The Talk

**A\N: OMG!!!! U must be so disappointed at me I haven't updated since like, EVER!!! I was grounded. SORRY!!! I need to be more responsible. LOL. WOW, a lot of you reviewed and I'm so proud of all you guys 'cause your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing!!!!! Oh my GOD!!!! This chapter is gonna be so awesome!!! Edward and Bella FINALLY TALK!!! You've all been waiting for this!!! But Bella is SO stubborn. Let's see what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own twilight, and neither do you!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15: The Talk**

**Bella POV **

Everyone filed out of the room except for Alice and Edward. The room was quiet; no one said a word, nor speak. Edward looked at anywhere but my eyes, and Alice's eyes wandered around the room. I sighed impatiently.

"You both have something to say. So spit it out before I go mad."

Alice smirked and neared the edge of the bed.

"I think…it's time we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." I narrowed my eyes.

"Believe me there is." She walked across the room and touched Edward's arm softly. She tip-toed like a ballerina and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I-um-have to do something real quick-something-something important, 'Kay? See ya later!" She ran out of the room before I could reply.

I wasn't going to do this now.

_Not now. Not now. Not now! _

"Bella-there's something I have to say."

_Kick. Kick. _

_Stop that! _

I grabbed my iPod from the bed stand and put the tiny earpiece inside my ear. I put the volume up as high as it would go. I know it's rude, but it's the only way I wouldn't have to listen to the velvet voice.

The loud music rang in my ears.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_Whether this goes on and on?_

_And truth be told,_

_I miss you. _

_And truth be told-_

I pressed a button to go to the next song.

_Please…don't leave me…_

_Da Da Da Da Da._

_Please…Don't leave me…_

I pressed again.

_I'm so lucky to be in love with my best friend…_

And again.

'_Cause you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go…_

_and I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,_

_you'll be my prince and I'll be your princess it's a love-_

Another time.

_I wanna roll with him my heart that we will be,_

_A little gambling is fun when your with me,_

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun, _

_And baby when it love if it's not rough it isn't fun-_

Again.

_Nothing about you is typical,_

_Nothing about you is predictable, _

_You got me all, just stranded confused, _

_It sooo new. _

_Up 'til now I thought I knew love,_

_Nothing to lose and it's damage 'cause_

_Better to fall, as quick as I do,_

_But now…_

_Bridges are burning,_

_Baby you learning,_

_New way to think now,_

_Love I can see, nothing will be, _

_Just like it was…_

_It's all because…_

_Hey baby, you're so unusual,_

_Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed too,_

_Break my heart,_

_I expect you too,_

_So why haven't you?_

_Baby you're not even human 'cause,_

_Only an angel can be so unusual…_

_Sweet surprise I can get used too-_

Who had updated my iPod recently? I don't remember any of these songs.

_Super star, _

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you, got a clue what you're doing,_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are,_

_What you are, baby. _

Okay, I think that's enough. I looked at my iPod more closely. No wonder. This is Alice's iPod.

I looked up to see Edward smirking.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry-"

I cut him off with a line of profanities streaming out of my mouth.

"Where did you learn that? And what does this have to do with my mom?" Edward chuckled. I threw a glass of water at him, but he dodged it skillfully.

"Now look at what you've done. You've made a mess!" Edward laughed more freely now.

"You think this is funny you son-of-a-bitch?"

He stopped laughing.

"No, I guess it's not."

Anger boiled inside me.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen. You are going to stay away from me, and my children." I yelled stubbornly. Looking around for something else to throw at him.

"They're mine too."

"Yeah but I'm the one that had to put up with all your shit, so I'm the one in charge here."

"You have no right to-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!!!!" I got off the bed and ripped off all the machines attached to me. I went over to him and slapped him across the face. His head didn't even snap back. I felt the bones of my hand break with a sickening crunch. I screamed and held my injured hand to my chest.

_Don't cry. What ever you do, don't-_

I burst into tears.

I felt Edward's arms circle around me and pull me into a tight hug. The numb feeling came back at full force.

_Why would he hold me, if he doesn't love me?_

_Out of pity? Most likely._

"Bella, I'm still in love with you."

"Don't say that because I know you're not." I spat back angrily.

"It's true. Bella." He tilted my chin up with one of his hands so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, every second I was away from you was torture. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He ran a hand through his hair.

"There was only you. While I was gone, I felt as if I were dying-no, _worse_. You were the light of my day, the moon to my night. The sun of my midnight. My heart had been ripped out from my chest and stomped on, cut into tiny pieces, and burned to ash. I felt as though you were the air I needed to breathe to survive. I couldn't live without you. You're my everything. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. I wouldn't want one day without you. Bella. What-what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?"

I leaned in a kissed him with as much force as I had.

I twined my fingers in his hair, while he had his hands on my belly, rubbing gentle circles around it.

It was just us. Nothing else mattered. Edward, myself, and our two babies between us.

The perfect family.

**A\N: AWWWW!!! I liked this chapter. Tell me if you liked it too. Oh and BTW, guess the names of the songs in this chapter!!!!! Remember to review!!!! God, I'm tired. I'll update as soon as I can. byeee!!!!! **

**-Alice:)**


	16. Lucky

**A\N: Two of you, gave me the names of the songs. Luv2readyourstory and Sweetie08. **

**The songs and their band\singers are:**

"**Gives you Hell" –All American Rejects**

"**Please don't leave me" –Pink (P!nk)**

"**Lucky" -Jason Mraz\ Colbie Caillat **

"**Love Story" –Taylor Swift**

"**Poker Face" –Lady Gaga**

"**Unusual You" –Britney Spears**

"**Womanizer" –Britney Spears**

**Congratulations to Sweetie08 who got them ALL right. Luv2readyourstory, you were close. You're only mistake was "Gives you Hell" Artist, you said JONAS Brothers, when it's All American Rejects. **

**Sweetie08, I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**I'm listening to "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. I love this song it's sooo sweet. It reminds me of Isle Esme and Edward\Bella. LOL. **

**BTW Kassiemuch?, Blue moon comes out TODAY!!! I'm gonna go get it when my mom comes home. YAY!!!! Evermore is soo good. And I'm soo glad Ever killed Drina. And Damen…is a dream. And Miles is hilarious!!!! Blue moon sounds good. I read a few chapter on the internet. I think she has to choose between Damen's life and her family's. I miss Riley so much. She's the little sister I always wished I had. I cried when she had to leave. :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but sadly I don't. Stephenie Meyer is the god of all things Twilight. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16: Lucky**

_**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. **_

_**Across the water, Across the deep blue, **_

_**Ocean…**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'**_

_**Boy I hear you, in my dreams**_

_**I feel you whisper, across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me,**_

_**In my heart,**_

_**You make it easier, when life gets hard**_

_**I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend,**_

_**Lucky to have been, where I have been,**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again…**_

**-Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and untangled myself from Edward.

"I can't," I whispered.

He looked hurt. I stuttered out an explanation.

"It's not that I don't want too, because I do. But…I…I guess…I'm just not ready. Sorry."

He nodded, "I understand."

I narrowed my eyes, "And that doesn't mean I forgive you either."

He pouted.

"But it means, that you have a second chance."

He smiled crookedly.

Alice came bursting into the room clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"I knew you two would make up!"

I laughed.

"Um…Bella, maybe I should go call Carlisle. He'll fix you up right away." She ran out of the room. Rosalie chose then to came in.

She went to Edward and slapped him across the face.

"If you hurt her again, I. Will. End. You." She sneered menacingly. She came over to me and smiled warmly. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be fine, Rose." I whispered in her ear, reassuringly.

"I'm counting on that."

Emmett came into the room and swooped us up both in a bug bear hug.

"Emmett! My hand!"

"Oops. Sorry. I forget." He put us both down.

"Emmett, vampires don't forget." Rosalie retorted.

"I still feel so unloved. Why don't they kick for me?" He put his hands and ear on my belly.

"I'll kick for you." Rosalie suggested, or more like implied. She kicked him in the groin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

He smiled. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

_Kick. Kick. _

"Emmett! They kicked for you!"

He gasped and then smiled hugely.

"YES!!! THE MUTANTS LOVE ME!!!"

Rosalie slapped him on the head.

"OW! Why did you do that?"

"DON'T CALL MY NIECE AND NEPHEW MUTANTS!"

"Hey! They're my niece and nephew too!"

"Yes, but they love me more!"

"You don't know that! They didn't even kick for you!"

"They will when they see how beautiful I am!"

Emmett grumbled, "I can't argue with that."

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" Alice screeched.

"Bella, let me take a look at your hand." Carlisle held his hand out for mine. He examined it careful then wrapped gauze around it.

"It's not broken. Just a little bloody." He smiled.

"Thank you," I said kindly.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

I nodded.

We all exited the hospital. I drove with Alice and Jasper in her Porsche. At some point, I fell asleep in the car and woke up when we reached the house.

"Home sweet home," I muttered. But it didn't _feel_ like home. I missed Charlie. I missed Jake. And I wish I could apologize to my mom for the way I acted. But it's all gone now. There's nothing I can do. Maybe…no, that would never work. But it wouldn't hurt to try. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Bella-" Alice cautioned.

"SHHH!!! It's ringing!"

"_Hello?" _Someone answered tiredly. But it wasn't my dad. It was a woman.

"Who is this?"

"_This is Brenda." _

"And why do you have Charlie's phone?"

Alice looked miserable.

"_This is his…um…girlfriend?" _

My dad is having an affair?!

**A\N: I know you all hate me for that! Sorry, I needed a plot. LOL. I needed a plot because I needed Edward to help Bella in something so they can become more closer together. The term "Girlfriend" is particularly wrong. She more like a lover Charlie uses to get his mind off of all the problems of his past, and most likely his present. This is why Alice didn't want Bella to call Charlie, she **_**knew. **_**And she didn't want Bella to find out because she knew it would hurt Bella to think of her father as that type of man. She always thought he was still in love with her mother. BTW, Brenda has a history with the Dwyer family. She Phil's EX-wife. BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!! I'm so EVIL!!!!!!! As you all know I changed my name from littlealicewannabe to BadAssAlice14. LOL. I mean that. And I'm still in love with Damon Salvatore. LOL. Remember to REVIEW!!!!!! Byeeee!!!!!**

**-Alice:)**


	17. The Truth

**A\N: I am so sad. :( I wasn't able to buy Blue Moon yesterday. But I'm happy cuz I got so many reviews. And I thank all my fans for that. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I really have nothing else to say and it's weird because I always have something to say. **

*****************************************************

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Will you tell them that you don't own twilight?**

**Me: No.**

**Edward: Not even if I kiss you?'**

**Me: No. You have no affect on me.**

**Edward: *sigh* Damon! Can you come in here for minute? **

**Damon: What do **_**you**_** want? God! You remind me to much of my brother Stephan! **

**Edward: Could you please convince her that she doesn't own twilight? **

**Damon: Fine. I'll try. And I will succeed. Just watch me.**

**Damon: My princess of darkness, will you tell them that you don't own…what's it called…**_**Twilight**_**?**

**Me: Maybe… *Wink, wink***

**Damon: If I kiss you, then will you tell them?**

**Me: YES!**

***make out session* **

**Me: Okay, fine. I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

**Damon: *chuckles* (Talking to Edward) See, I'm better than you. **

**Edward: Shut up. **

**Chapter 17: The Truth**

**Bella POV**

No. I don't believe it. Charlie wouldn't do that…would he?

"Can you please put him on?" I spoke to _Brenda_ over the phone.

"_Sure…"_

"_Hello?"_ Charlie answered the phone.

"Dad…?"

"_Bella? Oh my God! Bella! Are you alright? Where are you? I've been so worried and so has Jake, and I can't believe you ran away from home! Why would you do that Bella? I've been so miserable lately…And I've seen you talked to…Oh, um Bella let me explain…"_

"There is no need to explain dad. I understand." My voice broke on the last word.

"_No, Bella. You don't understand. Listen, I've been under a lot of pressure lately and I…" _

"It's okay. No need to explain. Sorry for the interruption. I've got to go. Bye."

"_No, Bella wait-"_ I hung up.

"I am so sorry Bella." Alice whispered. I shrugged and fled to my room. I buried my face in my pillows and sobbed. I deserved this. I wasn't mad at my dad. I was mad at my mom. I was mad at her for being so stupid as to letting go my great father because she didn't like Forks. It was cruel, and I hate her for it. Someone knocked on my door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Edward's velvety voice called out to me.

_Kick. Kick. _

"Sure," My voice was muffled up by the pillow.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his golden eyes boring into mine. He took my hand softly in his.

"Bella…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Fresh tears streamed down my face, soaking the pillow case.

"It's not yours either."

"But it is! If I hadn't come in the picture, this wouldn't have happened." **(A\N: Bella is uncomfortable with the fact that her father is dating another woman other than her mom. Hey, I would be pissed off too.) **

"Bella, don't say that. Your parents love you, and you weren't a mistake."

"YES I WAS!! Renee had an unplanned pregnancy. If Charlie hadn't said it was okay, and that they'd make it through it together, I would have been aborted." **(A\N: OUCH! That's harsh. I HATE abortion. It think it's very wrong.) **

"Bella, you shouldn't say that, because it's not true. I've read your father's mind before and he loves you with every fiber of his being. Almost as much as I love you."

He opened his arms for me, and I held him fiercely to me. I cried on his shoulder while he rubbed my back in gentle soothing circles and hummed my lullaby. We rocked back in forth, just holding on to each other without a word. There was no need. At that moment we were at complete peace, fully content, and that's how we would stay. He lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. His eyes bore into mine with intense love and passion. I felt myself moving closer, so close that our breaths touched. The whisper of his lips tickled mine, and I opened my mouth slightly. I traced his spine with my finger nails, barely touching him. He purred softly, and tightened his hold on me. Suddenly, I was lying on the bed, my arms above my head; panting. Edward's hands cuffed my wrists in an unbreakable hold, while he pressed butterfly kisses on my neck. Our chests were barely touching because he straddled my thighs. I continued to softly touch his spine with my finger tips, tracing it up and down, from his neck to the small of his back. He growled occasionally, and purred when my fingers worked on his hair. It was like I was under his spell. Finally, he couldn't continue on with his light kissed on my neck, so he pressed his lips to mine hard, and passionate. His tongue's tip lightly grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was re-thinking all this, _"_Playing hard to get crap". I couldn't resist him anyways. My thoughts turned toward the magical night that we had on the evening of my 18th birthday. It seemed to be the highlight of my day. I smiled against his lips. His needy and erotic actions had calmed down to almost a caress, softly moving his lips in sync with mine. At some point I need to breathe, so when I turned my mouth away from his he growled, but excepted it and moved to my neck once again. He whispered "I love you," against my collarbone and cheeks. I tried to calm down my breathing, but it was no use. My heart was going a thousand miles per hour, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest at any minute. He returned his lips to mine, more passionate than before, but gentler. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away, Alice." Edward murmured on my lips.

"But, Edward-" Alice's voice sounded muffled on the other side of the door.

"I said go away."

"Fine!" She said angrily. She then stomped downstairs.

"I better go see what she wants," I spoke against Edward's lips. I squirmed a little, trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use, he was so much stronger than me, and his gripped just tightened when I twisted and turned.

He smiled against my lips, "You're not going anywhere."

"She's going to interrupt again anyway." I turned my head so he couldn't reach my mouth. He kissed my cheek and sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," He let go of his grip on my wrists. "but you owe me later."

I was finally able to get out from under him. I walked to Alice's room where I'd knew she would be.

"Yes, Alice?" I sat next to her where she sat cross-legged and her elbows touched her knees while her hand cupped her chin.

"Bella, I need you to come shopping with me." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why? You went to the mall yesterday!" I threw my hands in the air, irritated. She couldn't be serious!

"Yes, Bella, but without you. And we need to find you maternity clothes, please Bella?"

"Fine, but only if Rose comes too." I stretched my arms above my head and walked out of the room. I heard her squeal and scream, "YES!!"

I took a quick shower and got dressed in comfy grey sweet pants and a comfortable t-shirt and over that I wore a zip-up jacket. I hated shopping. But as much as I hate to admit it, Alice was right. I was getting _huge_. I needed new clothes. I quickly tied my converse and headed downstairs. There Alice was jumping up and down with her purse and keys at hand. Rosalie stood next to her, her arms crossed over her chest and a warm smile on her face.

"Let's get this over with,"

We all stalked out of the house and went to the Porsche.

_Please kill me now. _

This is going to be really bad.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A\N: Next chapter is the shopping trip! I know that wasn't the best kissing scene ever but, I tried! TTYL!!! Ciao! **

**-Alice**


	18. Shopping Trip!

**A\N: Hey! It's Alice here, but of course you already know that LOL. As promised, the shopping trip!!! I'm so happy 'cause I finally got BLUE MOON and it's awesome! I'm almost done with it, but I put it down so that I can make you happy!!! And guess what? The third book is coming next January! Sucks for me, right? So anyway, I've been thinking that it's time I start a new story, I've got so many but I thought this idea would be sooo good. So, I thought I could write a fanfiction about Edward and Bella (obviously!) when they're both human. Anyway, Bella is a bad ass, and Edward is a bad boy, they meet when she arrives at a new school called Forks high. Anyway, Bella brings a lot of attention to herself, that equals a lot of guys on her tail (LITTERALLY!!!). Anyway, one of them makes a move, and just when bad ass Bella is about to punch him in the face, someone already did it for her!!! Guess who??? You got it! Edward! And that's when the love story happens. If you're wondering where the hell I got that from, I got it from the TV show 10 things I hate about you!!! It's based on a movie, (R.I.P Heath Ledger, he was super hot in that movie. And I never even knew he was dead until I actually saw the movie on youtube and everyone's like 'R.I.P Heath', and I'm like, "HE'S DEAD?!".) anyway, the plot line is about two sister, one a diva princess and the other one a bad ass smarty pants, and Kat (the bad ass one) is the one that's hard to get, and Heath's character is like, a bad boy and he's like trying to get her to like him, and so on….okay I said like the whole entire story but…just watch it, kay? It's really good even though it's from 1999. Like, nine years ago? WOW. I should really stop talking now… I guess I'm making up for yesterday…LOL. Um…did I forget anything? Oh YEAH! I want to thank my fans and reviewers, you rock and I wish I could give you your own personal Edward Cullen, but sadly, I can't. WHY DO ALL THE GOOD MEN HAVE TO BE FICTIONAL!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? LOL. Oh! Guess what??? I SAW IN THE LAND OF WOMEN!!! It was good, I cried a little. LOL. Kristen Stewart was blonde, and I'm like, "EDWARD CULLEN PERFERS BRUNETTES!!!" did you hear she dumped her boyfriend Michael for Robert?! I was sooo happy!! Until I saw the pictures of him making out on the beach with the slut Emilie de Ravin…or whatever her name is…I don't care. She's like, so much older than him and even though I love him with all my heart I wanted to go to New York, slap him across the face and scream, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU HAVE THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND IN L.A. AND YOUR MAKING OUT WITH THIS SLUT!?!? YOU IMBECILE!" LOL. I have a feeling this authors note is going to be bigger than the chapter…I should stop talking now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Everything belongs to S.M.**

**________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18: Shopping Trip! **

**Bella's POV**

It's exactly as I thought how bad it would be. Alice an Rosalie dragged me to Babies 'R Us, buying almost everything in the entire store. At least I wouldn't need to breast feed since most likely they would want to drink blood not milk. Some outfits were cute, and other's were unnecessary.

"Bella, what do you think of this one?" Alice asked holding a tiny little yellow dress with mini white sandals.

"It's cute, Alice." I said non-differently.

She sighed dramatically, "Bella, that's what you've been saying for the passed three hours!"

"Oooh, Bella, look at this! It's sooo cute!!!" Rosalie screeched holding up a small blue baseball suit.

"It's nice."

They both grunted in sync.

"Could you be a little bit more optimistic?" Alice begged.

"Alice, you know this isn't my thing."

"Fine," she complied. "Let's go somewhere else."

We lined up at the cash register to pay. Alice divided the clothes into two carts, one for the boy, and another for the girl. Both where overflowing with merchandise.

"Alice, this is going to cost a lot of-" but I didn't get to finish.

"SHHH! Bella, shut up. I'll pay for it with Jasper's credit card." Alice announced. **(A\N: POOR JASPER.) **

"And, I'll pay with Emmett's," Rosalie said, "I want my nephew to have the best!"

"Okay, so I'll pay for the girl, and you pay for the boy." Alice compromised.

"But this really isn't necessary-"

"SHHH!"

"Fine," I agreed. I put on my iPod loud so I wouldn't hear the price of all this. When we exited out of the store, I pulled the earphones out.

"We should have brought the boys so they could carry all of this." Rosalie complained holding up ten huge bags.

"Oh, please. We can carry a hundred of these without breaking a sweat." Alice teased.

"But it's so annoying!"

I rolled my eyes. At least I didn't have to carry any. My excuse: I'm pregnant.

"Hey, we should go in there," Alice pointed to _Victoria's Secret._

We walked into the lingerie section because Rosalie and Alice wanted to check what's new and we were immediately ambushed by a clerk.

"Hi, welcome to Victoria's Secret how may I help you two?" She pointed to Alice and Rosalie. "Because I see you've already been assisted!" She pointed to my bulging belly. Wow, she actually thought that was funny? **(A\N**: **Ha. That actually happened to my sister-In-law before. We were walking into Victoria's Secret when someone who works there walks up to us and points to her seven month old belly and says that. And I thought, "What a loser,") **

"Um, no thanks, we were just looking around." Alice grabbed Rosalie hand and squeezed tight so she wouldn't say anything she might regret later.

"Let me know," She walked off. Rosalie rolled her eyes when she tried to swing her hips seductively. I burst out laughing.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Alice pulled both our arms into the section she wanted to see. They bought some naughty girl lingerie since they didn't need a nightgown since they don't sleep. Rosalie chose the more scanty one's while Alice's were a bit more humble.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice made us walk around the mall twice before she found the store she was looking for.

"OOH!!!!! Bella come on! They have the cutest maternity clothes here!!"

We entered the store and found some dresses that fit me perfectly and some stretchable jeans. I was now waiting in the dressing room for Alice to bring me more clothes.

"Here you go, Bella! Try these!" Alice threw the clothes over the door.

"Thank you!"

I looked at the clothes Alice had brought for me. A dark blue blouse, a white skirt, a long green dress, a red top, and white capri pants. Alice bought all the clothes for me. I had enough to last a year.

As we found our way out of the store my stomach grumbled. I didn't notice it was passed lunchtime. We quickly made our way to the food court. My stomach screamed, _"Pizza!!!"_.

"Bella, what would you like?" Rosalie asked. Looking disgusted by the amount of food there was here.

"Pizza."

"One pizza please," Ordered Alice to the waitress behind the counter. After I ate, we finally exited the mall. It was nice to breathe in fresh air. I fell asleep in the car on our way home.

I woke up when I felt to cold arms around me. My eyes fluttered open.

"Shhh. Bella, go back to sleep, you've had a long day." Rosalie whispered in my ear as she laid me down on my bed.

"Where's-?" I didn't get to finish my question. I was still half-asleep.

"They're out hunting, they'll be back later," She planted a kiss to my forehead. "Sleep well,"

"Thanks, Rose." I muttered tiredly.

"Anytime," She said as she turned off the light and let me sleep in peace.

**_________________________________**

**A\N: Awww!!! I really like Rosalie being such a good big sister to Bella. It's very sweet. Anyway, you know what to do now my fanpires! REVIEW!!! Please?**

**I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Ciao!**

**-Alice:)**


	19. Mothers

**A\N: Okay, this is the real chapter 19. Sorry about the author's note, I just got so mad about that. Anyway, one of you asked me if Rob dating Kristen is true. YES IT IS TRUE. He even asked her to go to New York with him because he had to film his new movie **_**Remember Me**_**. But unfortunately, Kristen couldn't because she was playing Joan Jett in her upcoming movie **_**The Runaways.**_** And that's why Kristen and Nikki got into a cat fight. Nikki and Robert hooked up during filming of **_**Twilight**_** because Rob wanted to make Kristen jealous of her best friend dating her co-star, so then she'd go out with him. And in the end, she dumped her boyfriend Michael saying, "We need some space,". And then, Nikki got super pissed off and Jealous because Rob chose Kristen over her, and sided with Kristen Ex, Michael. *Takes a deep breath* And then Kristen started saying this and that to Nikki, and then Nikki insulted her, and then Kristen started crying, and that's where they broke off their friendship. Now, Kristen's best friend is Dakota Fanning, the girl that plays Jane in **_**New Moon. **_**And when Kristen saw the pictures of Robert making out with his co-star Emilie de Ravin, she is now going to go to New York on her break of **_**The Runaways,**_** and if you ask me, when she get's there, it isn't going to be pretty. And Emilie is so much older than Rob, **_**and **_**she's divorced for like the third time. Kristen's getting worried about her relationship with Rob. And people are saying that their relationship is breaking off the cast, and it will ruin twilight. Because is something bad happens, and they break up (GOD FORBID!) before all the movies are finished they won't have that special chemistry anymore. Anyway, that's all I know. If you want full info, go to new moon movie (dot) org, where any twilight updates are posted. Oh, and also, I just finished reading **_**Blue Moon **_** and it was awesome. I think you all should read **_**The Immortals Series**_**, any fan of Stephenie Meyer will love it. It isn't about vampires though, just about living forever. Any of you who have already read**_** Blue Moon**_** I'd like to say: "Don't you just **_**HATE**_** Roman?" LOL. First Drina, now this two-faced bastard. And they can't kill him because he's the only one that has the antidote to the antidote! Okay, on with the story.**

**I want to thank all my fans and reviewers, you guys are awesome. And Stephenie Meyer, the wonderful lady who created all of this. Without you, this wouldn't be possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 19: Mothers**

I could tell light was streaming out of the window, even though my eyes weren't open yet. The sound of birds chirping out my window, even though I'm mostly still asleep. But what I'm most aware of is the fact that Edward is on top of me pressing butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Wake up my Bella, you've been asleep for long enough and you still owe me for interrupting yesterday…"

"Go away," I muttered into the pillow.

"I don't think I will," he tugged on my earlobe very gently with his teeth.

I heard my bedroom door open.

"Edward for goodness sakes, let the poor girl sleep!" Esme disapproved.

_Thank you, Esme. Hey wait a minute…is that eggs I smell? Yes!!!_

"But, mom-" Edward complained.

"No, buts." Those were her finally words.

"Edward, I'm giving you three seconds," Esme threatened, "1…2…3 1\2…

"Okay, okay." He lifted himself off of me, muttering profanities under his breath as he left the room.

"EDWARD!!!! LANGUAGE!!!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, mom." Edward called from downstairs.

"Thank you, Esme." I got up on my elbows to see she was carrying a tray of food.

"No problem, dear. He can be annoying sometimes…"

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Edward yelled from downstairs. Distinct laughter was heard, too.

"See, Edward? We're not the only ones! Even mom thinks so!" Emmett chuckled loudly.

"Shut up, Emmett. No one was talking to you anyway."

"MOMMY!!! EDDIE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!" He boomed from downstairs.

"Stop calling me Eddie! You know I hate it!"

"Make me!!!!"

A crash was heard.

"BOYS!!!!" Esme screamed with authority, making everyone silent downstairs.

"HAHA!!! You can't get me!!!" Emmett teased.

"That's it!" Shouted Edward.

Another crash. Followed by another.

"Don't make me come down there!!!" Threatened Esme.

All the noise, name calling, and laughter stopped at once.

Esme sighed, "Forgive their behavior. I think as a punishment, I'll take Emmett's Play Station 3 and For Edward I'll take away his CD Collection."

"But, mom-" Emmett and Edward both started to argue in sync.

"NO, BUTS!!!"

Emmett started laughing.

"What's so funny, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"She…she…she said-" He burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"She-said…BUTT!!!!!" Emmett laughed so hard the sound echoed of the walls.

Esme rolls her eyes and puts the try on my lap.

"Oh, Bella I almost forgot-" Esme dashed downstairs quickly to hand me my daily blood cup.

She handed it to me saying, "Here you go,"

"Thanks Esme," I said as I bit into a piece of toast and took the straw between my lips and sipped.

"No problem sweetheart," She hugged me tightly before leaving the room. I pictured myself like her in a couple of years. Telling the twins to stop fighting with each other, giving them advice whenever they needed it, and scolding them when they did something wrong.

_Kick. Kick._

I guess they just woke up now.

I whispered to my belly, "You missed the show,"

_Kick._

I rubbed my belly as they continued to kick.

When I finished my breakfast, Rose came into the room with a bottle of lotion in her hands.

"Hey, listen Bella. So I was doing research on the internet…and when the babies start growing, your belly starts stretching…so here, I got you some lotion so you wouldn't get stretch marks." She handed me the bottle in her hands.

"Wow, thanks for doing that Rose."

She smiled, "Anytime,"

Alice bounced into the room with a light yellow binder in her hands.

"Alice, please. Tell me that's not-"

"IT IS!!!! YOUR BABY SHOWER PLANNER!!!" She screeched.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A\N: Next chapter: Baby Shower planning!!!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!!!**

**Ciao!!!!**

**-Alice**


	20. Unexpected Visitor

**A\N: As always, thank you for your fabulous reviews I appreciate them all. You know it's funny, because I think I got the whole entire big plot of the story from a dream that I had last night. I don't know if you're going to like it. I certainly did not like what will happen but I have faith that it will be fixed. Plots are super complicated. LOL. Actually, I think I'm going to give you a teaser at the end of the chapter… um…I want to thank all the reviews, and my 200****th**** reviewer I Love Emmett! Even though your review was kinda harsh on K. Stewart…I don't agree with you though. The skank in **_**this**_** picture is Emilie De Ravin…she lucky I don't go to New York right now and slap her across the face…I don't believe that Kristen started those rumors…I mean she **_**hates**_** so much attention…she said it herself…why do you think she's only in movies that no one knows about? She took **_**twilight **_**because she loved the part…she didn't even know it was a book! She didn't know it was going to be such a success…hey, have you guys seen Disney Channel lately? Talk about biters! You know what their doing now? They are putting **_**vampires**_** on Wizards of Waverly Place! They're like saying, "Now the teen population is in love with vampires, so to get them back we need to put vampires in our TV shows." It's just so wrong. I don't even like Disney Channel! It's all full of fakes. Oh, and BTW, I know what the twins are going to look like! Okay, Damon is going to have straight brown hair in a wild disarray like his father's, and he's going to have green eyes, and on the tips of his hair is going to be a shade of bronze. The girl is going to have Edward color hair and curls that goes all the way down to the small of her back, and big brown eyes. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews. The outfits in the shopping trip are on my profile! Go and check it out Bella wears the green dress in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to S. Meyer. **

**Chapter 20: Unexpected Visitor**

Bella's POV

I sat cross-legged on the mahogany hardwood floor of the babies room. Alice was right next to me, explaining how everything was going to be at the baby shower. Rosalie sat in the rocking chair, swinging back and forth, humming to herself. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were outside, building a swing set that Alice had ordered.

The babies room was huge. It was twice the size of my old room and Charlie's bedroom put together. It was painted in a very light yellow. One wall of the room was identical to Edward's window wall room back in Forks. Outside you saw the flowers that Esme grew, and the very green garden. The light streamed from the window, making Alice's and Rosalie's skin shine. There was three doors on the wall right next to the big window wall. One, was the bathroom. The others, were their walk in closets. Alice of course had already filled it with all their clothes. They both had massive dark wood cribs and organic cotton bed sets. I was wearing that green dress Alice had bought for me the other day along with white flip flops and my favorite earrings and rings.

"Alice, who are we going to invite?" I asked her.

"Well, we should invite the Denali coven…" Alice stopped when Rosalie brought her hands to her neck and moved the around as if to cut her head of. She was muttering, "Stop," her eyes were wide and glaring.

"Who's in the Denali coven?" I asked quietly.

"Nobody," Rose answered to quickly.

"Maybe we could invite some of are friends from Forks," Alice suggested.

"That's a bad idea," I stated.

"Why?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Fine, just the family then."

"Alice, there is no point for a baby shower. Just quit it," I shrugged my shoulders. Her head dropped in sadness, shoulders slumped as she threw the yellow binder across the room.

"Fine, no baby shower."

"Yes!" I lifted myself of the floor and walked around the room. Alice just stared at the floor, bored. Rosalie flipped through a baby magazine. A soft knock was heard from the first floor.

"I'll get it," I suggested.

It's as if they didn't listen to me. I walked down stairs when they continued to knock.

"I'm coming," I yelled. Yeesh, give me a break I'm pregnant.

Who on earth could it be?

I opened the door. Fear seeped through me. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I was gasping for breath, trying to work up a scream.

There she was.

Her fiery red hair swirling around her like Medusas' snakes.

"Hello, Bella." Victoria sneered before darkness closed around me.

~~***~~

**(A\N: Didn't see that coming, did you? You're lucky I didn't just leave it off there.)**

"Bella?"

Oh, no. She's here. She's going to kill me. She going to kill _us. _

"Bella? Wake up. I don't want your family thinking did something bad to you."

I opened my eyes lazily and gasped. She was right in my face. I could see red orbs floating above me. Looking around every now and then. Here hair touched my cheeks lightly, and I had to suppress a gag. Her breath tasted of blood.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to scream. But she didn't give me a chance.

"Shhh," she whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you." She smirked but it disappeared immediately with a warm, friendly smile.

I bit her so she'd take her filthy hands of me. She laughed and removed her hand and stood up. I scrambled to my feet and ran upstairs as fast as I could without tripping. Surprisingly, she didn't follow me as I expected she would. I ran to where Rosalie and Alice were and shut the door and locked it. I blocked it and gasped for breath.

"Bella-?" Rosalie sniffed the air around her and snarled.

"Vi-Vic-Vic-Victor-Victoria's here!" I started to sob as I desperately tried to gasp for air.

Rosalie and Alice growled. Rosalie carefully pushed me aside so she can exit out of the door. Alice went to a bay window and opened it.

"Boys!" She screamed out of the window, "We have company!"

**A\N: I know you all hate me for that. I've kinda got a plot that's gonna involve her. I don't know what to do with the werewolves… all I know is that Leah imprinted on Jake and Jake imprinted on Leah when they first saw each other…sorry Jacob fans…You can imagine all you want…that's how I imagined it. Anyway, Don't forget to review…I love you all who do…and don't forget to check out Bella's outfits on my profile…I just got a polyvore account today…LOL…I promise to update as soon as I can. **

**Ciao!**

**-Alice**


	21. Explanation

**A\N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews, you know I love you all for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it was a bit of a surprise when Victoria came along…but she had good intentions (not). But that's what she's making the Cullens think. When she found out Bella was pregnant, she got a trick up her sleeve that will destroy the Cullen family. BWA-HA-HA-HA!! It's going to be so evil, so terrifying, so awful…that you're going to cry. Cry hard. And I hope you do. LOL. JK. But it's going to be bad, you're going to hate me for it. If you're wondering she going to kill the twins, don't worry you're wrong. She's going to do something else…something horrible. It is going to redefine the word, "terrible". **

**Chapter 21: Explanations **

Bella's POV

"…and that's how I ended up here." Victoria said as she crossed her legs and smiled warmly. She had just finished telling us of her journey to the south.

"We didn't ask you where you came from," Edward hissed. "We asked you why you're here."

She frowned for a moment before the smile returned, "I'm here to ask for forgiveness."

"Well, I'm _not_ sorry to disappoint you, but you're not getting any." Rosalie sneered.

"That's not entirely up to you is it?" Victoria snapped back. "Which reminds me…Bella? Did you let yourself go?" She laughed a little at the end.

"No, you bitch she's pregnant!" Rosalie stood up to protect me from Victoria.

"Rosalie," Carlisle cautioned. "Victoria, what brought all this on? I thought you hated us."

"I did. It was only until I realized my mistake. If you would be so kind, you'd except my apologies for helping James hunt Bella. I didn't do it intentionally. I couldn't deny James anything, and hunting humans was my second nature. Not anymore though. I was ignorant and foolish, and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll ask for it any way." She looked down at her hands rested on her lap. "Also, I was kind of hoping you'd accept me as…part of your coven?"

"No. Carlisle say no." _Edward._

"Carlisle! You'd be mad to accept that!" _Alice_.

"I absolutely refused to be under the same roof as her." _Rosalie._

"Aw, man. I don't wanna be near this bitch." _Emmett. _

"Carlisle, I don't trust her." _Jasper. _

"Carlisle, you should think over this." _Esme._

"I don't think I feel comfortable with her around." I said quietly, hoping no one would hear me. I swallowed hard when Victoria turned to glare at Rosalie who was shielding me away from her.

"Victoria, for you to be a apart of my coven, you'll have to change your diet." Carlisle proclaimed calmly.

She smiled and said, "I already have." She had also changed the way she dressed. No more leather, nor fur coats. Just plain jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt. "I started three days ago." You could tell she was telling the truth because you could see a gold lining circling her pupils in her red eyes.

She sighed and began speaking again, "Do you want to know how I became a vampire?"

Carlisle hand gestured for her to continue.

"It was the late eighteen hundredths…in Florence, Italy." Her eyes became clouded as she told us her sad tale. She was engaged to a man named Gregory, who loved her and gave her the most finest gifts. She was happy. But she was kidnapped by James and forced to be his mate. She had grown to love him, but she never really liked him fully, though. She had become evil because he told her it was the only way to live, with what they are. She was so used to James telling her what to do, that she lost herself in the process. She wanted revenge, she admitted, for taking away the only person she had in this world. I was in tears at the end of her tale.

"Bella," she addressed me, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. I gave her a sad look and turned away.

Carlisle spoke, "Victoria, do you still have ill will towards us?"

"Not anymore." Victoria's shoulders lumped in shame.

"Well then…I guess…you could stay with us. If you promise this isn't some kind of treachery."

"Oh, no sir. I swear." She stood up and offered to give Carlisle a shake of the hand, but instead, he pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear:

"Welcome to the family, Victoria."

**A\N: I think this is so messed up right now. I'll update today again, so check in the next hour. Leave me some love: REVIEW.**

**-Alice**

**P.S. My best friend Adri told me this morning that Rob dumped Kris for Emilie. It took her like, half an hour to convince me it was true, but then I said, "I still don't believe that they were dating any way.**" **Just because he was making out with Emilie, doesn't mean there together or that he dumped Kristen for her. This is al so messed up right now. So much drama! Seriously, this is worse than high school.**


	22. She's Different or is she?

**A\N: Hey my peoples! I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, you're probably thinking, "WHAT THE HELL?!" yeah, I know. I thought that too. Seriously there's like two little voices in my head telling me what is right and what is wrong:**

**Voice 1: You must be crazy to put Victoria into the plot! Have you gone mad?!**

**Voice 2: Technically, I can't go insane and neither can you since were figments of someone else's imagination. **

**Me: Hey! I need help here! What do I choose? Victoria, or no Victoria?**

**Voice 1: No Victoria…she'll just mess up the plot you've got going on here.**

**Voice 2: Victoria! Victoria! Victoria! Think of the ideas!**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Voice 2: *whispers in author's ear* **

**ME: OMIGOD!!!! AWESOME PLOT!!! YES!!! Thank you voice 2!!!**

**Voice 1: This is a disaster! Screw this. I'm leaving. *Walk out the door* **

**Me: Wait voice 1! *runs after her…him?...it...?* **

**Voice 2: Damn. Why am I always alone? *Walks out the door opposite to the first door* **

**So, that explains it. Hope you at least smiled. I know, I'm a horrible comedian, but at least I try. LOL. On with the story! Wait, hold on I've got to tell you something. Some of you said Carlisle was insane, here's what I think:**

**Edward: Carlisle, I think you should go somewhere.**

**Carlisle: Like where Edward?**

**Edward: A mental institution.**

**Carlisle: Edward! How dare you question my intellect!**

**Edward: Carlisle, you've gone mad. You let Victoria join our family! **

**Victoria: Yeah, even I know it was retarded. **

**Carlisle: I was just being nice.**

**Edward: Well Carlisle, you've taken "Nice" to the extreme. I mean Esme even thinks so.**

**Carlisle: *turns toward Esme* Is that true?**

**Esme: *she nodded her head silently***

**Carlisle: Okay, so your telling me that I go to a mental hospital, tell them that I am more than three hundred years old and that I let an evil vampire in my house who seeks revenge without thinking twice about it, and that now, my vampire family thinks I'm insane?**

**The Cullens: Yes. **

***At the insane asylum two days later* **

**Mental Doctor: Mr. Cullen, we've come to the conclusion that you are insane.**

**Edward: *smirks* I told you. **

**Carlisle: Author!**

**Me: Yes? **

**Carlisle: Am I really insane?**

**Me: *nodding* Yes, you are. **

**Carlisle: Dear God. I've gone insane. **

**LOL. How many of you laughed at that? Nobody answer that. I know I'm not funny. **

**Chapter 22: She's different, or is she?**

**Bella's POV**

I laid down comfortably on my bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I muttered weakly.

Emmett burst into the room.

I groaned, "What do you want?"

"I came to protect you." He held a necklace of garlic in his hands.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I said as he put it around my neck. "What is this shit?"

"Exorcism." He shoved a cross in my hand. "I'm protecting you from Victoria."

I rolled my eyes. I mutely heard laughter from downstairs. I guess Victoria was away hunting at the moment. He pulled me to my feat and started to draw a circle around me with salt. He gave me a wooden stake, a cell phone, and holy water.

"Okay, I get the stake and the holy water. But…what's with the phone?" I asked as he strapped a helmet on my head.

"It has Buffy Summers on speed dial."

He strapped pillows to my back and chest. And finally, he gave me a flashlight.

"A flashlight?" I asked.

"Vampires don't like the light."

Everybody from downstairs rushed to see the mess that Emmett had created. Esme even snapped a few pictures.

"Are you done making fun of me now?" I asked, irritated. At that moment, Victoria came into the room.

"Why, Bella. Have you gone all vampire slayer on us?" She laughed. I had the right mind to tell her it was to protect me from her, but I kept my mouth shut. A very smart move. You wouldn't want to anger a revengeful vampire.

"Alright, Emmett. You've had your fun. Now get that junk off of Bella." Esme continued to giggle as she walked down the stairs. I threw holy water at Emmett screaming, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

"AHHHH!!! It burns!!!!" He crossed his arms in front of him like a big 'X'. He was laughing so hard it shook the house a little. I took off all the crap and threw it at Emmett violently.

"God, Bella! It was a joke! Damn pregnancy hormones!" Each of the Cullens filed out one by one, chuckling under their breath. Everyone except Victoria left the room. Rosalie came back in to protect me, but I waved her off and told her everything was going to be fine. She just wanted to talk to me.

"I'm-" Rosalie pointed to herself, "Watching-" she pointed to her eyes, "You." She stabbed a finger in Victoria's chest, and left the room without another word.

"Bella-" Victoria started. "I'm really sorry about all that I did to you. I wouldn't want to be put in your position right now, and I feel guilty for ever causing you so much trouble."

**Victoria's POV**

Poor, defenseless, fragile human. She actually believed me. Poor girl doesn't know what's coming. **(A\N: Cue Victoria's creepy laugh.) **I smiled sinisterly as I left her room. I will destroy them. If it's the last thing I do.

**A\N: Soooo…Victoria wants revenge! BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!! I've been turning so evil lately. Maybe vampires are getting inside my head… How many of you just have this strange sudden urge to bite someone out of nowhere? Dude, I've had so many of those it's not even funny. I have it right now. This pain in my gums…could it be possible that Damon Salvatore secretly opened my window at night and bit me so I could turn into a vampire? THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!!!!!! I've got some videos for you guys and a picture. So go on to my profile and check it out. If you're a Vampire Diaries fan, or if you're not, STILL, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!! The guy they picked to play Damon Salvatore is hotter that Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner combined. WAIT! Don't go off running yet! LOL. Anway, yes. I have read the immortal series (evermore and blue moon). And I can't wait for shadowland. I might not update for a while, I'm having a little writer's block for the next three chapters. Any ideas? I know what's going to happen in the sequel! Here's a spoiler! Don't read if you want it to be a surprise!**

_**Carlisle entered the room from his long flight from Italy. He carried a special herb in his hand, and no one knew what it was. **_

_**He held the herb so we could all see it. **_

"_**I think…I may just have found the ingredient to turn us all human again." **_

**Was that awesome or what? I know that's what's going to happen. I'll give you more teaser's throught the story. I don't know what it going to be called though. I'm thinking along the lines of, "Salvation". Something to do with that since Damon in my story needs to be rescued from (?) and he's rescued by Audriana Salvatore, his love. **

***oops gave out to information* **

**Anway, don't forget to review. Show me some love, and click that green button down there…**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Alice**


	23. Wolves Return Part I

**A\N: I AM NOT DEAD AND I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! You are not forgotten, if you were wondering. My internet's been down…I am sooooo sorry! LOL. Many of you want to know why Edward can't read Victoria's mind, or why Alice can't see her future. I'm guessing she made a deal with the Devil? Sorry, it's the only thing I could think of. Um, maybe Victoria carries around with her a werewolf pelt that doesn't let Alice see her future. And maybe Victoria is trying to really be nice to the Cullens, to hide the fact that she trying to avenge her mate, and has a plan that could possibly destroy all the Cullens… yeah, not very good. I'VE GOT IT! Victoria has the power to have other vampire's powers. Knowing that Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, she kind of-ugh this is difficult to explain-found the part of Bella's mind which was the shield barrier, and it reflected on her mind, which caused Edward to not be able to penetrate Victoria's mind. Victoria can also, read minds, predict the future, and have the power of an empathy whenever she's around Edward, Alice, and Jasper. She transfers the "Special gifts" of other people to her. She tricks Carlisle and Edward by transferring Esme's compassion in her mind, making both Carlisle and Edward believe the act she was putting up. Tell me (be honest) if that sounds totally lame, I'll understand. I just can't think of any other explanation for Edward not being able to read Victoria's mind and Alice not being able to see her future. If you have any questions or suggestions, tell me please. I would really appreciate it. THNX.**

**Anyway, This is a very important chapter. Jacob's return! As you all know, I'm Team Switzerland, well I changed my mind. TEAM JACOB. I've gone wolf. LOL. It won't change the story, I promise. I still love Edward, but not as much as I love Jacob. I think he was a jerk for leaving Bella in the first place. Ooooh. "Never Think" just started playing on my computer, 'cause I always listen to music while I write. *sigh* Rob has a beautiful voice… anyway, the next chapter is going to be called, "Wolves Return Part 2: Blonde Jokes". I'm to lazy to look for blonde jokes on the internet, so can you give me some? I was thinking of coping the one's from Breaking Dawn, but that wouldn't be so cool 'cause I'm sure you'd all like to here new ones… so I might look it up after all. I wonder what I'm going to do with the wolves in the end. Maybe a massacre will occur. Maybe not. OMG did you see the new "New moon" trailer? Jacob is sooooo hot!!!! And there's like a small scene of the Volturi…AWESOME! I've watched it like, 20 times on youtube. LOL. This author's note is probably longer than the chapter itself. I talk to much.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I wish I owned twilight… *daydreams* *sighs***

***Stephenie Meyer bursts through the door***

**Me: Omigod! It's Stephenie Meyer! Bow down to her glory! *bows down and hugs Stephenie's legs***

**Stephenie: Tell them you don't own twilight! *Trys to shake off the fan clinging to her feet***

**Me: Stephenie, you're awesome and I would do anything for you!**

**Stephenie: Then tell them you don't own twilight, I do!**

**Me: Greedy, much? Can't we share???? Please????? Pretty please with an Damon Salvatore on top?**

**Stephenie: Who the hell is-? Never mind. It's probably a vampire from the other vampire books you've read considering you're wearing a t-shirt that says "Damon Salvatore is the Sexiest Vampire Ever" and right under it is says, VAMPIRE DIARIES SERIES BY L.J. SMITH. Uhhhh anyway, wait what was I going to say again? Oh yeah-- Tell them you don't own twilight!**

**Me: Stephenie, that's the only thing I **_**won't **_** do for you. And don't you like my t-shirt? Isn't it awesome?**

**Stephenie: Yes it's very nice, and I like the blood dripping from his name and the vampire smiley right next to the text "VAMPIRE DIARIES" but that's besides the point. *sighs* if I take you with me on the set of **_**Eclipse**_** will you tell them you don't own?**

**Me: *thinking to herself* **_**A chance to meet Ashley Greene…a chance to meet Kristen Stewart…*gasps* A CHANCE TO MEET TAYLOR LAUTNER!... OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A CHANCE TO MEET ROBERT PATTINSON!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in!**_

**Me: Okay… I don't own twilight… it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Stephenie: *backs away slowly* Bye! *flees out the door***

**Me: *gasp* NO! wait! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!! **

***author runs after Stephenie Meyer***

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 23: Wolves Return Part 1: How to convince you're not a threat to angry Werewolves outside your door**

**Bella's POV**

Victoria had just finished apologizing when Edward came into the room.

"You still owe me for the other day…" A crooked smirk crossed his face.

"Ugh," I sighed and put an arm over my eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Aw, come on Bella…" He hovered over me, pressing his lips to my neck.

Alice burst through the room. Again.

"ALIIIIIIIIIIICE…" Edward wined. "Not again!"

"We need to go hunting so shut your yap." She dragged him away from me.

"It can waiiiiiiiiit."

"No it can't. You're going to come with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and me. You haven't gone hunting in two weeks. Look at your eyes! They're pitch black. Starving yourself isn't going to help your situation."

"But Aliiiiiice." Edward pouted.

"Edward, Alice is right." I said.

"But Bellllllllaaaaaaaaa."

Alice put her hands on her hips and said, "Edward, you're acting like Emmett."

His eyes widened before letting go of the bed post he held unto when Alice started pulling him by his feet. I'm surprised the wood didn't crack under pressure.

"Okay, I'll go."

"WHAT'S SO WRONG TO HAVE SOMEONE THINK THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ME, HUH?" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

Alice replied, "Face it, Emmett. Next to you, a two year old is a genius."

Rosalie came into the room saying, "All men are idiots. And I married their king." She scowled for a brief moment, and then when her eyes met mine her face lit up in a smile. "How are you Bella? How are you feeling? If you want, I can stay. It's only been five days anyway…I don't feel comfortable with only leaving Esme to protect you…ESPECIALLY when…" she lowered her voice and leaned close to me to whisper, "_she's_ around…"

"I'll be fine, Rosalie. You go…Have fun…?" Idiot. You made it sound like a question. She laughed of course.

"Bye, Bella." She gave me a quick hug before she looked down at my belly and rubbed it longingly. "Bye Ever. Bye Damon." Her eyes met mine for a moment, and she looked…_sad._ I've seen many emotions on Rosalie's face. Anger. Jealousy. Greed. Love. Outrage. Disgust. Anger. Impatience. Confusion. More anger…

But never _sadness._ At least not around me.

She sighed as they kicked for her. She turned around and walked out the door.

I never realized how much pain Rosalie was really in. She was always so confident… you barely notice any depression within her. But Rosalie right now had let her walls come down, giving me a glimpse of what it was like, having everything you've ever wanted, but never having the thing that you _most_ wanted, because it was out of your reach. And here I was, having everything she always wanted, and I wasn't even as grateful as she would have been. She was jealous of me having everything she wanted…and yet, she still treated me well, as if we were actually sisters. She never liked me before…but now it was completely different. _She cared._ And not only because of the babies… she cared because she finally understood me. She understood why I had wanted to be a vampire-so that I could be with the one that I love. And even though she loved Emmett with all her heart, I knew she would even give him up, give_ everything up_ just to have what I have. She'd give anything just to have a normal life, like I had. I couldn't ask for a better sister. Or rather, _sisters._ Alice was the best. And even though she's a shopaholic who dresses me up to much, I still love her too.

"Bye Bella!" Alice yelled as she walked down the stairs with Edward in tow.

"Wait, Alice! Can't I say bye to Bella?" Edward complained.

"Fine. 5 seconds." Alice sighed.

Edward rushed up the stairs again and kissed me. "Bye, love."

"Bye,"

"3 seconds before I come in there and drag you by your feet!"

"Gotta go." His hand lightly brushed my belly before rushing down the stairs again. I chuckled.

***Later that night* **

Victoria had left an hour ago to run some errands. Esme had gone grocery shopping. I was on the couch in the living room reading my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_, being as lazy as ever after just eating a huge and delicious-don't forget nutritious-meal Esme had made for me. I was on the verge of falling asleep when three quick and loud rasps sounded at the door. I looked at the time. _8:30 pm._ Who would come _here_ at this hour? I sighed as I got up from the couch. Probably one of Alice's packages. Three more impatient bangs on the door. Oh. Oh. What if it's like, a murderer or something? I called Edward just to be safe.

It rung three times before he answered, "Bella, I'm kind of busy. Is something wrong?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm not sure. There's someone knocking on the door. Are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah, we were just leaving… why isn't Esme with you?"

"She went grocery shopping. And Victoria's running errands."

"Don't worry, love. We'll be right there. It probably nothing, okay? Maybe Alice ordered something…"

"That's what I thought."

"We'll be right over."

"Bye."

I hesitantly reached for the door. I pulled it open just an inch. The door was pushed open roughly, making me fall.

"What the hell!" I cursed.

I looked up before me to see no other than Jacob Black leading a pack of angry werewolves inside the house. Let's see, what does poor, clumsy, pregnant, Bella Swan do at this moment? The only thing she could do. _Faint._

**(A\N: you are sooooo lucky I didn't leave it off there. But considering I haven't updated in like a month, I'll give you more writing.)**

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Emmett bellowed.

_At least he woke me up from my unconscious state,_ I thought.

I groaned, "Can you be anymore louder?"

"Bella!" Edward sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly, opening my eyes to see three pair of golden eyes staring down at me in worry.

Rosalie was right beside me, holding my hand as I got up from my position on the floor, and Esme held my elbow lifting me up.

"Why don't we settle this in a calm manner, and not in an ill tempered environment?" Carlisle suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Let's just settle down, and talk about how rational it is for us to allow a violation of the treaty _you_ had agreed to _not _violate, yet you did it anyway! We cannot allow such a risk to live. _It's a monster. _ You don't know what it is!" Jacob said sarcastically. If I wasn't so pissed off, I would've laughed.

"Shut up, pup. Don't talk about my niece and nephew that way. Or believe me, I'll find a way to make you pay." Rosalie sneered.

"There's _two_ of them?!" Jacob exclaimed, disbelieving.

"Jacob, they are not monsters. I examined them myself, and they're two healthy, beautiful, human, babies. The only difference is that they drink blood. But other than that, they're perfectly normal." Carlisle explained.

"They…drink…_BLOOD_?" Jacob gagged, disgusted.

"Jacob…" I warned him. He started shaking, and he was breathing deeply in and out. "Jake, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he snapped back. My eyes got watery.

"You stupid mutt! She's emotional, don't snap at her like that! Can't you see she's pregnant?" Rosalie snarled, a loud, grotesque sound that made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Jacob, I fainted. I'm a little dehydrated." Tears were running down the sides of my face. "Let it go, Rose. Please. For me."

She continued to stare down at Jacob, teeth bared and tense, ready too fight. I put a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalie, enough."

She relaxed a bit under my touch, and turned her back to Jacob swiftly, making her way across the room in five long strides. As she walked away, she gave him her middle finger.

"Ooohh, I'm sooo scared." Jacob mocked.

"You better be." Rosalie snapped back. Emmett put an arm around her shoulder, and it seemed to calm her down since she melted into him. I walked over to Edward and let him take a protective stance in front of me.

"You will not get any where near Bella. Or my children." Edward warned.

"Pfft. You can't tell me what to do."

"Watch me." He started to strode over to Jacob to start a fist fight but Carlisle voice interrupted him.

"Edward, let me handle this." Carlisle cleared his throat. "Gentlemen…ahh, ahem," he looked at Leah, "And my lady, I assure you. The twins aren't a threat. I can show you what they look like myself, if you feel comfortable with that…"

"We have no time for explanations." Sam told us, "We protect humans. And that," He pointed at my bulging stomach, "is clearly a threat. We must destroy it before it destroys us."

"I told you to let me handle this-" Jacob started to protest, but a quick "Shut up" motion came from Sam, and he was quite almost immediately. You don't see that every day.

"Let's get the deed done."

"You're not killing Bella, Sam."

Everyone blinked. Had Jacob just defended us?

Sam made an angry growling sound, "It's the only way to annihilate it."

"You're not killing, Bella."

"Don't get me upset, Jacob."

"You can't kill, Bella."

"Why the hell not?" Sam crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Because I won't let you." Jacob said, stubbornly.

"I am Alpha. I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't. Just because you overpower someone else, doesn't mean you get to use it against other people. You're not killing Bella, because you're not the real Alpha."

Everyone in the room gasped except Rosalie and some of the other wolves. The wolves had known already; Rosalie just didn't seem to care.

Sam barely towered over Jacob, even when they were side by side. Sam narrowed his eyes into slits, and stared Jacob down.

"You don't talk to your leader that way."

"You're not my leader. At least not anymore."

Everyone in the room gasped again, even the wolves this time.

"If you want to hurt Bella," Jacob stood in front of me, "You're going to have to go through me first."

Sam snorted, "We all know who would win in that fight. Right guys?" He asked the other werewolves.

The other werewolves cringed and made themselves as small as possible, not daring to respond the truth. All except Seth.

"Jacob," he muttered quietly.

**A|N: so did you like it or not? I think Jacob is a ten times better leader than Sam. Go Seth! He's Jacob's wingman **_**and**_** Edward's best (wolf) friend. Woooooh!!!! *Claps hands together* TEAM SETH! He-he. Okay, so anyway, Bella fainted **_**again.**_** Poor Bella, she faints a lot in my story. I'm guessing even when she wasn't pregnant, she was very emotional and she fainted a lot. Just imagine her actually being pregnant, SHE WOULD FAINT DAILY! Okay so how many of you thought this was a good chapter? Show of hands! Well, it was only a filler chapter 'cause you were all wondering where the hell are all the werewolves. Next chapter…*Drum roll*…Blonde Jokes! I know, I can't hardly wait for it either! So, how many of you are going to watch Vampire Diaries Thursdays at 8:00pm on the CW starting September 10???? I AM!!! Team Defan! Wait…I know what you're thinking…have I changed sides??? No, I haven't. I'm Team Damon in the books, but even I have to admit, Paul Wesley (Stefan) is pretty hot. So I came up with Team Defan! Isn't that smart? LOL. Victoria is an evil bitch, and I hate her for what she's going to do. **

"**She's going to…"**

*****SPOILER***SPOILER***SPOILER*****

*****PLEASE DON'T READ!!! I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE DAMMIT!*****

*****I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN OR NOT*****

*****BUT I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****

"**....."**

**HA! I got you thinking I was actually going to spoil something! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!!! Yes, I know I'm evil. **

**Can any of you put the puzzle together.**

**Why is Victoria there **_**now?**_

**Why couldn't it be in a year or two for extra planning?**

**Why does she want the Cullens to trust her so badly?**

**Trust her enough…**

**To leave her **_**alone **_**with the **_**Twins**_**?**

***Covers mouth with right hand* **

**Oops! Too much information! **

**LOL. If you want to know what happens so badly, send me a message and I will reply and give you the missing piece of the puzzle. But if you'd rather it be a surprise, then I won't put it in the A\N until the time comes to reveal it in the story. Which will be in about…**

**Next Chapters: **

**Chapter 24: Wolves Return part 2: Blonde Jokes**

**Chapter 25: Love is Complicated**

**Chapter 26: The Denalis**

**Chapter 27: Bitch Tanya**

**Chapter 28: The Date is Set**

**Chapter 29: What the Hell? I feel kinda funny…**

**Chapter 30: Oh, shit. It's time.**

**Chapter 31: I. hate. Contractions.**

**Chapter 32: Breath in, Breath out. Breath in…Damn, I forgot the pattern!**

**Chapter 33: They're here!**

**Chapter 34: They're so beautiful. Damon Edward and Ever Amadora.**

**Chapter 35: Evil Plans (Victoria's POV)**

**Chapter 36: I Love You**

**Chapter 37: It's a bad idea to trust your enemy**

**Chapter 38: The Grand Finale (Victoria's plan is revealed)**

**Chapter 39: NOOO!!! **

**Chapter 40: Change me now!!!**

**Chapter 41: Vengeance**

**Chapter 42: Newborn **

**Chapter 43: It's Pay Back Time**

**Chapter 44: Epilogue: A Vendetta to Fulfill**

**Excerpts from "Salvation" sequel to "Unexpected" (17 years later) **

**Okay I kind of owe this to you guys, so here it is:**

**Here's a sneak peak at chapter 26 (The Denalis):**

I looked out of the window of the plane, and sighed. This was going to be a long weekend. Edward was next to me, and Alice and Jasper sat in front of us. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were on the other side of the aisle. I thought about what had happened in the last few hours.

"Bella, love. You should get some rest. It isn't good for your health and neither it is for the twins."

I shook my head and resisted a yawn, "I'm fine. I've slept all day." It was true. When we got to the airport, I fell asleep in Edward's arms and he had to carry me on the plane. I didn't wake up until dusk, and we left while it was still twilight. And before that, I was asleep until 5 pm, before Alice woke me up saying that I had to get ready to leave.

He raised an eyebrow, "You almost yawned."

"I'm bored." I said as an explanation. It was true, I haven't gone to the bookstore since I left Forks, and I didn't bring any books from Forks either. My life revolved around, eating, sleeping, and going to the bathroom. I was so lazy all the time. I didn't do anything. Everyone else did it for me. It's like they thought I was helpless, and it bothered me. I didn't even walk half the time, Edward just carried me around everywhere. It was such a pain to be pregnant, because then everyone thinks you're the weakest link. And it's kind of true. Edward's scared I might fall down the stairs and hurt the babies. _It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces_, I thought sarcastically.

At least there's a plus to all of this: Victoria stayed at home. She didn't come with us, thank God. She'd just make fun of how vulnerable I am, being pregnant and all. It scares me. Sometimes I see this evil smirk on her face for a second, and right before I can confirm what I saw, I blinked and it was gone. I could almost swear she never really changed sides, and that she's still evil and plotting revenge against us. I shuddered. I remember a saying that goes, _"Keep your friends close, keeps your enemies closer."_ Somehow, it reminds me of Victoria. I have a really bad feeling about her. I sighed. _You're overreacting again, Bella. Get a hold of yourself!_ I thought to myself. I just can't believe the fact that she's actually changed. People like her _don't_ change.

Why am I so paranoid about this?

Oh, yeah that's why. Edward can't read her mind. He doesn't know why, but he thinks she has the same ability as I do and it doesn't allow him to penetrate her thoughts to know what she's really thinking. Alice can't see her future. It has never happened before, except with the werewolves. Alice believes Victoria is behind it all but there is no proof. Therefore, Carlisle clearly doesn't see the danger she upholds, because all he see's in a person is their good side. Sometimes, I think Carlisle is just a little bit to sweet. I looked at him across the aisle where he was reading a huge book under a night light. Of course, he didn't need it because he read perfectly well in the dark but to not raise suspicions, he had turned it on for the other passengers' sakes. He never looked up.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, getting impatient. I laughed quietly and looked around, afraid I woke any of the passengers up.

"Stuff," I answered simply.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Complicated stuff."

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting to get worried.

"I'm fine. Just…confused." _Confused_ wasn't the right word, but it was the only word I could come up at the moment. My mind was drifting again to the Victoria problem, and it distracted me from saying something that can explain why I'm staring blankly into thin air.

"About what?" His face inched closer to mine, making me stare into his beautiful golden eyes…

I shook my head and snapped out of his gaze, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He smiled crookedly at me and held my gaze again. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I know what you're trying to do!" I said loudly, a stewardess who was close heard it and shushed me. I blushed and said, "Stop trying to dazzle me. I will not succumb to you're cuteness."

He pouted cutely as he said, "Come on Bella. Please? It's really frustrating not knowing what you're thinking. I'd give up reading everyone else's mind so I can read yours. I get curious."

"It's an invasion of privacy." I argued. Who does he think he is, looking into everyone's mind without permission whenever he feels like it?

"Bella, please. It's killing me. Tell me what you're thinking." He stared into my eyes again, and I practically melted into the seat as his golden eyes sparkled as his pout became a beautiful crooked smile. "You know you want to…"

I sighed, giving up. There was no way I could win when he uses his beautiful smile against me, "I was thinking about the problems we are likely to encounter in the future."

"What kind of problems?" he asked quietly, careful not to alert the stewardess again.

"Like, Victoria."

"Oh," he frowned.

"Edward, I have a really bad feeling that her joining the family is part of this vendetta she's trying to fulfill. It scares me."

He wrapped his arms around me and he buried his nose in my hair. His lips were so close to my ear that I could feel them brush against the skin as he said, "Bella, I'd never let anything happen to you."

**Okay, I might finish this story by… late October, at least. I'm sad that my story going to end, but hey, that's what sequels are for. The sequel is going to be all about Damon. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a third story, so that's why I'm going to start writing the sequel in December, so that I have time to finish my other stories. But don't worry, I'll give you little previews to satiate your need for literature. There will be a new preview every two weeks under the story "Unexpected" for my sequel, "Salvation". **

**I think I gave you enough writing for today. I'm tired. 4,182 words! To you, it doesn't seem so long but to me, I'm ready to pass out! I'm like half-asleep.**

**Ciao. *yawn***

**-Alice:) **


	24. Wolves Return Part II Blonde Jokes part1

**A/N: Hello again my fellow fanpires! Yes, it's me again so late. I feel like I didn't give you enough in the last chapter, so here's another one to satisfy your need for literature. I've been very complicated lately. Last week I had testing, so I couldn't write AT ALL. And I've been having some MAJOR writer's block. Oh, and this is completely random but I feel so special, my writing teacher complimented me the other day on how well my essay was, and I was sooo happy. I have a lot of practice, I told her. :) It's not every day you get a compliment from an adult. It really means a lot to me that she would say that. I see that I got new fans for this story and that makes me very happy. Especially since I haven't been writing a lot, I think I got rusty for a while but my writing teacher put me back on track with three essay assignments every week. It makes me restless, yes. But at least I'm getting better. I really don't feel comfortable adults reading my work sometimes, because they might think, "Oh, she has no experience." But with my writing teacher, it's different. She really loves that I'm so enthusiastic about writing and literature. Actually, she chose me to do a monologue for this school competition we have-Everyone thinks I'm very dramatic. It's like I was born to be a writer or an actress. Anyway, I just wanted to share that with you guys, because it really means a lot to me. And I've gotten many compliments-my favorite was the one that someone said I wrote kind of like Stephenie Meyer and that made me very, very happy-about my writing on this story. Anyway, enough with me, let's get on to the Blondie-joke-goodness! Oh, and by the way, Bella knows some of the name's of the werewolves, like Leah, Paul, Embry, and Quil. Let's just say she met them during twilight.**

**Oh, here's the disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Rosalie: No you don't**

**Me: Yes I do!**

**Vampire Kitty (AKA my BFF Natalia): Yes she does! *Pokes Rosalie with a stick***

**Rosalie: You don't own twilight!**

***Damon Salvatore enters the room***

**Me: *Puts on a sad face* Damon, Rosalie's being mean to me and saying I don't own twilight…**

**Damon: *Walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder* What do you want me to do about it? **

**Me: I don't know, just do something!**

**Damon: *He cursed in Italian under his breath and then he turned to Rosalie* What's your deal?**

**Vampire Kitty: Her deal is that she's a hateful witch and doesn't care about anyone but herself.**

**Rosalie: Shut up, freak.**

**Me: Don't talk to my BFF like that!**

**Rosalie: Make. Me.**

**Vampire Kitty: Oh no you didn't!**

**Damon: *shaking his head at us* And so it begins…**

**Rosalie: Yes. I did. Now, tell them you don't own twilight!**

**Damon: Who are you to talk about my **_**inamorata **_**like that? **

**Rosalie: I'm Rosalie Hale.**

**Damon: *****growls* ****Listen, veggie. I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you better get out of here right now before I tear you to shreds. **

**Vampire Kitty: Fo show! **

**Me: *sticks her tongue out at Rosalie* *In a sing song voice* You're a loser, 'cause you're a vegan…**

**Rosalie: *smirks* Tanya…**

**Me: Oh, please! Dear God! Nooo!!!**

***Tanya comes into the room* **

**Me: *Grabs a bottle of holy water and throws water at Tanya* The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!...Dear God, why isn't she melting?! **

**Tanya: *****Sneers* Tell them you don't own twilight, and I'll leave. **

**Me: Fine, Fine! I don't own Twilight! Just leave! *runs behind Damon* **

***Tanya and Rosalie both strutted out of the room, satisfied* **

**Vampire Kitty: Talk about a bitchy pair…**

**:)**

**Chapter 24: Wolves Return Part II: Blonde Jokes Part 1 of 2**

**BPOV**

"What did you just say, Seth?" Sam growled.

"I said that Jacob would make a better leader, because he actually has leadership running in his blood." Seth answered quietly.

"I think so too." Leah, Seth's older sister, said.

Quil looked hesitant put after a while, he finally gathered up the courage to say, "Me too."

"Me three," Embry agreed. The four of them strode over to where Jacob was standing, in front of me.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually protecting vampires." Leah muttered under her breath. I frowned.

"It's still five against eleven." Sam said, "You're not going to stop us."

I heard some murmurs go through the pack. Sam looked at them suspiciously. I saw at least four of them come up to Sam and say, "I think we should believe them. Why are we going to kill a human life when there is no supernatural threat?"

"There is a supernatural threat!" Sam shouted. "Do you expect me to believe their lies?"

"Maybe they're not lying." Seth said. **(A/N: Go team Seth! lol.) **

"We don't know that." Sam argued.

"You can trust us." Carlisle spoke up.

"Trust leeches?" Sam snorted. "I don't think so."

"Sam, you really have to give them a chance. What if they're telling the truth? And you're okay with the fact that you just murdered a human for no reason?" Jacob argued.

I felt someone behind me take my hand and made me walk backwards slowly.

"What-?" I started to ask, but someone covered my mouth with their hand.

"Shhh." Esme said in my ear. "A fight is going to start. Edward told me to get you out of there."

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: sorry, I wanted to leave it of there. I know it's super short, but at least it's something. I'm going to start writing the second part of this after I post this up. **

**I have some questions for all of you:**

**Do you watch Vampire Diaries?**

**Do you like it?**

**What is your favorite band?**

**Okay, completely random questions, but answer them. I want to know. **

**My answers:**

**Yes.**

**Hell yes.**

**Paramore! Have you heard their new song Ignorance? It's amazing. *****cries* Paramore isn't on the new moon soundtrack! Oh, I got the midnight release tickets! YAY!!!!**

**Anyway, the reason I split "Blonde Jokes" is because I knew I wouldn't finish this chapter any time soon, so I felt kinda bad that I haven't been updating as usual, so I decided to spilt it. Actually, this was supposed to be a part of the Wolves Return Part I, but I needed to put that chapter up as soon as possible, so I didn't have the time to write it. **

**:D**

**I promise Jake making fun of Rosalie will come in the next part. **

**Tell me if you've heard these or if they're funny:**

**Why do blondes always smile when it lightning outside? **

**They think they're picture is being taken.**

**Why did the blonde put lipstick on her forehead?**

**She wanted to make up her mind.**

**lol. I thought those were funny.**

**BTW, kudos to Only If You Wish it, for the Damon/Elena goodness that I crave so much that some therapists say it's unhealthy. You're the one that keeps me writing. Oh, and my wonderful fans. When was the last time I thanked someone? Wow, have I been growing selfish. Okay then, so thank you fans. Thanks Only if you Wish It. Thanks Natalia. Thanks my writing teacher. Thanks L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer for both coming up with such fantastic series. Thanks to…thanks to Rosalie, for being a blonde who can be made fun of. Sorry blondes! I'm half-brunette half-blonde, so I'm not a blonde discriminator! I just like making fun of Rosalie, that's all. Actually, I was reading new moon the other day and I was like, what the hell Rosalie? You want your brother to commit suicide. F*** you. lol. I was really pissed off at her. Wow, I need to go to a therapist. I'm angry at a fictional character, what's wrong with me? lol. **

**Until next time,**

**Au revoir!**

**Ciao!**

**Adios!**

**Bye!**

**-Alice:)**


End file.
